Chosen
by xAnankex
Summary: <html><head></head>Brielle Tate used to be an ordinary girl, but thanks to a powerful spell she was thrust into a world she never knew existed. And also thrust into the path of Draco Malfoy, a young man whose destiny was long ago decided.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Memories on the Express

I wanted to create a new female character to thrust into the HP world. I wanted her to be strong, mentally and physically. Those of you who are familiar with the Buffy world will recognize the term slayer, but naturally the character had to be magical to get to Hogwarts, so I created an American Slayerwitch named Brielle Tate. Since she possesses the strength and fighting skills of a typical slayer, she has the ability to do magic (sans wand) by using her body as a channel.

When she was 15, Brielle was called into slayerhood by the great spell that awakened all potential slayers. However, after her period of training and a few months of slaying/saving the world (pesky demons and their apocalypses) she got called to Hogwarts to protect a boy named Harry Potter.

Dumbledore delivers Brielle to Sirius' house explaining that he came across her in his travels and wanted her to be formally educated in magic at Hogwarts due to her, interesting situation. She will begin in 5th year because that is the level of her abilities (and _purely_by coincidence the year the Golden Trio is in). Brielle becomes fast friends with Harry because she understands the burden of saving the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do not own Buffy and her slayers. I own nothing, period. Now let us proceed…

His eyes haunted her dreams every night. She couldn't forget the way those silver orbs locked on to her dark blue eyes the instant she entered the Great Hall. Brielle did not believe in love at first sight. She thought it was a silly, romantic notion. Sometimes, she even thought love was only something found in plot-recycled romance novels. The only thing flowing between two people at first sight was hormones. And she had to admit, that boy caused her body to react. She wondered if he was mentioned during her nightly chats with Ginny and Hermione. They covered all the houses, including the infamous Slytherins. She recognized the boy sitting next to Draco as Blaise Zamboni-benini-be-something from Gin's description, but grey-eyes, she wasn't sure about.

Brielle made her way to the Gryffindor's table thankful not to have caused too many glances. She wanted to blend in-had to blend in if she were to gain the complete confidence of Harry Potter and his friends. They already knew her secret and she wanted to be sure it stayed amongst them. Brielle knew kids like Harry, Ron and Hermione would keep a secret. And if she let them into her life, they would let her into theirs. Especially since she would totally be of the "freak" status if the school were to find out what she was. Oh the joys of bonding because you're an outcast-just like regular highschool. The thought made Brielle cringe.

Dinner was served and she was starving. Brielle was always starving and she chalked it up to her slayer metabolism. On most occasions she could keep pace with Ron but chose not to. She liked to dine like a young lady, not an anaconda.

Brielle made eye contact with white-hair, grey-eyes more than once through the feast. She couldn't tell if his interest in her was attraction or revulsion. His face was a complete mask. In the little bit he talked with his friends the expression in his eyes and the shape of his mouth gave no clue as to what his mood or topic of conversation may have been. Brielle attempted to use her enhanced hearing to catch what he was saying but her attempt was futile in a room full of kids eating, laughing and chatting.

_Great_, Brielle thought, _a mysterious hottie. _Brielle also briefly wondered how old the stranger was. Killing things and nearly being killed by things had a way of aging a gal, but that was all part of the slayer package.

And the answer would always be that he was too young. They were all too young. Too young to be dealing with their world's politics and society's discriminations and also the homicidal maniac who wanted Harry Potter dead. Her mission was to prevent that, to protect Harry. Harry the too-young boy with the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. She looked at him, his green eyes sparkling in mirth as he laughed with his friends, and decided to forget about grey-eyes. She wanted Harry to smile as long as the fates would allow.

Brielle all too quickly learned that the identity of grey-eyes was none other than Draco Malfoy, the annoying, ferret-faced bully and bane of the Trio's existence. She had to admit that the description given to her of Draco had her picturing a male version of Cruella de Ville, complete with cackle and fur coat made of puppies, sewn together with the hairs of tortured Gryffindors.

What Brielle saw that first day in the Great Hall was a young man with features akin to an almost vampiric perfection. His smooth skin, perfectly cropped white hair, stormy eyes, impeccable clothes-that was the stuff teen girl's dreams were made of! Instead, to her new friends, he was akin to the demonic underneath of the vampire.

_And that is why, Brielle, we do not judge books by their covers or listen to our rampant, idiot hormones_, she thought, scolding herself.

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and get yourself expelled, Potter!"

Brielle snapped out of her mental scolding and wondered how in the hell Malfoy and Harry got into it so quickly. She hadn't even pulled out her potions book.

"Shove it Malfoy! Maybe you should owl home and ask your father whether I'm right about what happened last year?"

Malfoy stood up and pointed his wand at Harry, "Shut your _sodding_mouth, Potter, before I shut it permanently."

Harry stepped closer to Malfoy and Brielle grabbed his sleeve, "Don't," she hissed. "It's not worth more detention."

Malfoy snorted, "Oh the Gryffindor's newest pet decides to save the Boy Who-"

"Don't you dare insult her!"

Brielle made a note to do a happy dance later because Harry had taken to publically protecting her but she needed to resolve this before Harry did get expelled.

Brielle stood and moved in front of Harry, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She gave her best slow-to-form, seductive smile, "From what I hear you're the one who is the most familiar with the behavior of animals, Malfoy, considering when you aren't running around as a ferret you're behaving like a wild boar."

Her words began in a beguiling, saccharine tone and ended with a sickly acid drip; so acidly that Malfoy lowered his wand, cheeks tinged red with rage.

"Keep your new girlfriend in line, Potter," Malfoy said in a tone that belied his anger, "Things are about to change."

Harry opened his mouth to question Malfoy's threat but Snape walked in, robes billowing, slamming the door.

"Five points from Potter and Tate for not knowing how to sit in my classroom."

_Bloody hell._

"I have to admit Miss Tate your potions brewing is atrocious. How you even got placed in this level-"

"Professor, what does her incompetence have to do with me?" Malfoy interrupted.

"You, Mr. Malfoy are to be her tutor-"

Brielle's jaw dropped, "No, no thank you. I can just fail. It really is no big-"

"Miss Tate, if you interrupt me again it will be ten points from your House and currently I am unsure if there are even points left for your House to lose."

Brielle looked at Snape in disbelief. She thought, since he knew her situation that he would surely leave her alone to concentrate on her mission. _Gods, Harry was right about him!_

"Can't Granger do it? She is…adequate."

Typical Malfoy. Not even willing to admit Hermione's skill when it could get him out of a truly horrendous situation.

"Miss Tate needs the best and you, Draco, are the best. I will make sure your marks at the end of the year reflect your willingness to aide a failing classmate."

Draco did not respond but remained standing in front of Snape's desk as though he were attending his coronation, rather than getting burdened with a less than satisfactory potions maker. The truth of the matter was that Brielle was horrid at potions making. She thought it would be like muggle chemistry and in truth it was more like muggle cooking.

"I will leave the details up to the both of you but you must meet at least once a week. I will make sure the lab is ready and well accident-proofed before Miss Tate attempts any more tries at potion making. I suggest you begin with the Wiggenweld Potion in case Miss Tate attempts to turn us all into narcoleptics again."

Snape rose from his desk and ushered a fuming Brielle and an oddly silent Draco into the hall.

"It's just not fair! He shouldn't be bothering me when he knows, Brielle paused, glancing at Malfoy, when he knows how much I think it is like cooking! And cooking is for…domestics!"

Draco looked at her queerly, "You mean like house-elves? Servants?"

"Yes," Brielle snapped. "And housewives. I just hate it! The chopping, the mincing, the stirring, the-the simple-mindedness of it all- Ugh!"

"You do realize that potion making is a complicated and ancient practice dating back to-"

"I don't care! It's ludacris!" Brielle began to realize that Malfoy wasn't nearly as upset as she. She glanced at him again as they began walking to their next classes. He had been watching her rant and as she made eye contact with him he looked at her in an eerie way that both made her skin prickle and her abdomen fill with heat.

He quickly looked away and focused on the distance, "Of course I am furious. But what am I supposed to do? I am the best, you know."

Brielle found herself chuckling as he smirked. So it was the play on his ego that got him to go along smoothly. Perhaps Brielle underestimated Snape. But what purpose did he have in thrusting her and Draco together? Her mission wasn't to save this…boy. She knew his father was a Death Eater but a pampered prince like Draco doesn't become a murdering maniac. He would have people to do it for him.

"And you're going to enjoy bossing me around, aren't you? You know it will annoy Harry to no end that I have to be stuck in a dungeon with you."

Draco smirked, "I think we understand one another more than you know."

"Brielle! You're going to miss the snack trolley!" Harry's voice woke Brielle out of her sleep. She struggled awake, finally remembering that she was on the Hogwarts Express. She reached into her jeans for some money.

"Grab me one of everything, except those gross beans," she said with a wrinkled nose and unopened eyes.

Brielle shifted and laid her ash-blonde head against the cool glass of the train. She was so tired. It would take her weeks before her body adjusted to waking during the day and sleeping at night. She had spent the summer slaying and training. She worked her body until she felt it was at the top of its form. She couldn't afford to lose her edge now that a war was truly looming.

By the time Harry got back, Brielle was asleep again. Harry smiled and placed her bundle in her open purse.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories on the Express Cont

Chapter Two: Memories on the Express (Cont.)

It took an entire month of lessons before Brielle began to show even a glimmer of improvement. After losing count of the number of times he had to re-grow his eyebrows, Draco began to wonder if annoying Potter was worth risking permanent hair-loss.

Not to mention Brielle's temper was becoming infamous at Hogwarts. She was completely Gryffindor in her urge to protect. No one, not even Draco, bullied younger students in front of her. She could hex you into the hospital and no one would know where the curse came from. Umbridge had her eye on Brielle, not trusting a wandless witch in the school.

Draco experienced Brielle's temper first hand during their second month of potion's lessons. After yet another lesson ended in singed hair and a melted chopping knife, Brielle lost her mind on Draco. She scolded him for doing nothing but barking orders. He was supposed to _teach_ her, _help_ her, _show_ her the proper way to do things. Instead he sat there dictating like "the King of Hogwarts." And as she enunciated each syllable of Draco's title, she smashed a jar of ingredients. Upon smashing a jar of rotten eggs, she stormed out of the lab leaving Draco to clean the mess.

At first he vowed to hex her six different ways from Sunday but he had seen what happened to a bloke on the receiving end of her Instant Scalping hex. Hair-loss just does not suit a Malfoy. After a few days of mulling over his options he decided to approach the next week's lesson differently. Instead of dictating, Draco demonstrated. Instead of huffing when Brielle got something mixed up, he gently corrected her. Because she was relaxed, Brielle was able to actually follow the directions in the book and brew a prefect potion. She was so excited she flung her arms around Draco's neck and whispered her thanks into his ear. He was shocked at the sudden contact but felt, when she pulled away to dance her potion to Snape's desk, that it was over too soon.

That lesson signaled a shift in the tension between Brielle and Draco. She was a smart, increasingly popular (especially with the young men thanks to her hourglass figure and confident demeanor) pretty girl. Draco found himself drawn to this strange Gryffindor and her alluring personality. And Brielle found herself experiencing a Draco Malfoy her friends did not believe existed. Soon she stopped telling them the details of what happened during her lessons. She felt protective of the Draco she knew and grew tired of her friends warning her that he must have some ulterior motive for being nice to her.

Time passed quickly for Brie between regular classes, potion's lessons and DA meetings. And as time passed, Umbridge's interest in Brielle grew. Umbridge had it out for Harry, of course, but she was also determined to find out what his little friend was hiding. And as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, Draco noted Umbridge's increasing obsession with Brielle. During a lesson in early March, he tried to warn her.

"You know, Daphne and Tracey really like you. You should spend more time with them. Get to know them better."

"And Pansy? Is she a fan?" Brielle smirked knowing that Draco's territorial "friend" hated her.

"Better to hang out with Parkinson than Granger."

"Hermione is the first true girlfriend I have ever had, Draco. Why would I want to hang out with people who like me because I am popular rather than like me because we share interests, other friends and general personality traits? Oh boy, sign me up for the cliché catty girl group! We can make fun of everyone who dares to pair _last_ year's Mary-Janes with _this_ year's robes!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Granger is a mudblood. You should be spending time with-"

"You know, you can be totally cute, charming even, until you start up with the blood nonsense. Blood this and blood that. If you are so obsessed with blood, why not become a vampire? They fucking love blood! It's a perfect fit; Draco Malfoy, big-headed, filthy rich vampire, 'I'll only bite you if your worthy' muhahahaaa."

Brielle was now slicing her roots with vigor, getting angry that Draco was even talking about this nonsense. He hadn't called Hermione _that word_ in months after Brielle told him off for his language in front of the entire Potion's class. A week's worth of scrubbing the trophies, no magic, was worth the look on Draco's face.

She knew he was raised to believe in the superiority of pure bloods but she thought he was finally beginning to see the similarities rather than the differences between blood lines. After all, Brielle was as mixed blooded as they came.

Draco was sitting on the table next to Brielle's cauldron, facing her, "I'm not trying to upset you. I just don't think it's smart to hang out with that lot."

"As opposed to yours? Going about the school bullying whomever you feel like because Umbridge gave you a shiny badge? She's evil and you're her little minions."

"Just because she engages in a little corporeal punishment? Come on, Brielle. She's never really hurt anyone."

Brielle said nothing and continued slicing her root.

"If Potter would learn to shut his mouth about things he has no business pronouncing to the school then what would Umbridge have against him?"

Brielle scooped up her roots, double checked the directions and added them slowly to the cauldron. She brushed off her hands and turned to Draco, "Do you believe Voldemort is back?"

Draco shuddered at the mention of _that_ name, growing considerably paler.

"Because I do. I believe Harry and I believe Voldemort has returned. And I think the Ministry is completely stupid to allow us to think that we are safe when we crawl into our beds at night. No one is safe. Not even your _lot_, Draco."

Draco managed a choked laugh, "That's where you're wrong, Tate. My blood is pure, ancient. It's your mudblood Granger that has something to worry about!"

"And me, Draco! I'm a mudblood too. Why is it that you can't seem to think of me in that way? Why am I different from Hermione?"

Brielle thought making the declaration that she was the same as Hermione would make something click with Draco. She knew he liked her, whether he wanted to admit it or not, there was a connection between the two of them.

Draco moved away from Brielle. This was not going as planned. He was trying to warn the little bint and now she was prompting this ugly discussion. The truth was, he liked Brielle. Liked her far too much to consider her blood status and admitting that would mean everything he knew, had learned, was wrong. His father could not be wrong.

Draco turned to face Brielle again, with a look of disgust twisting his features, "You aren't. You are a filthy little mudblood the same as her. And you make my skin crawl. Your lot is an abomination. Wizards belong with wizards and the thought of how a wizard could stoop so low as to-to actually want to touch filth let alone fu-"

Brielle slapped Draco, backhanded and hard enough to make the table push backwards and spill the entire cauldron.

"Enough." Brielle's voice was clear, strong and commanding.

Draco held his hand to his cheekbone, staring wide-eyed. A girl just hit him with enough force to nearly knock him over. Granger's slap in third year was patty-cake compared to that crack!

"Enough," she repeated. "You may have to tutor me and I may have to play pupil to you but I will not listen to you talk about Hermione, or any other WITCH that way. And she is a witch, as am I. Magical beings just the same as you-NO-better than you. You can take your pureblood ideals and bed them every night because the only person you will ever get to fuck will be a cold-hearted snake just like you. Pure blood lines can't _buy_ you fire and passion and love because people like you don't _feel_. You have ambition, money, ideals and self preservation. I hope that keeps you real warm at night, Draco."

The way she said his name sent chills across his flesh. Her words were like a curse as she spoke them, sliding across his flesh, cutting like a knife with each clipped syllable, burning with each cold truth.

"Evanesco! "

The mess disappeared and Brielle shoved her potions book into her bag. She left the room without a glance behind.

...

The rest of March passed with Draco and Brielle successfully ignoring one another; that is until the DA was busted. Draco caught sight of Brielle and became furious. He knew he had to make sure she escaped and helping her would risk his position in the Squad.

The room was in chaos. Spells were flying, as were many of the practice dummies and weapons the students had been working with. The puffs of silver from disappearing patronuses created an eerie smoky air in the Room of Requirement. Teenagers poured out of the door, fleeing down the hall in all directions.

Brielle paused at the end of the hall when she heard a painful scream. She was about to double back when an arm snaked around her waist and slammed her into the wall.

"Of course you would be involved in this mess!"

"Malfoy, you have one second to let me go before you find out how strong I really am."

"Fine. Go if you want but Umbridge will expel you. How exactly will you protect your precious Potter from outside of the castle?"

Brielle was breathing heavily, glaring at Draco.

"Shit!"

He pulled her down the hall a short ways, muttered an incantation that made a door appear and quickly tucked himself and Brielle inside. It was dark and extremely cramped. Draco and Brielle were pressed together, chest to chest.

"What the hell?"

"There are small pockets like this all over the castle. During the 1600s, after the Goblin Rebellions, students created places to hide in case the fighting spilled into the castle."

"Wow. I can't believe Hermione doesn't know that."

"Not everything can be learned from books."

Brielle had her face turned but could feel Draco's breath near her temple as he spoke. He was at least three inches taller than her and felt a lot stronger than he looked.

"Why did you tuck me into this hidey-hole? Why not hand me over?"

"Umbridge would expel you…or worse. She believes you are a menace to the school. She-she thinks your…hiding something."

"Ah, so she believes all the rumors. I thought some were a bit farfetched…half-vampire? You're either a vamp or not. There really is no grey area…" Brielle kept her face turned from Draco's, wishing she wasn't so close to him. He smelled so clean and…expensive, like his cologne was made just to enhance his natural scent.

"And is there merit to the rumors?"

She could actually feel Draco's heart beat quicken as he asked this question.

"Yes." Brielle expected Draco to push her back into the chaos, to give her up since she was admitting to her freak status, but instead he slid his hands up her arms to find her face and turn it towards his own.

"We all have secrets."

Draco quickly pressed his lips to Brielle's, believing she would push him away. Instead she reacted with such fervor that Draco's head knocked into the wall. Brielle's hands were on his shoulders, then tangled in his hair. Her mouth was doing the most amazing things seemingly all at once to him. She only broke contact with his tongue to gently bite and tug on his bottom lip with her teeth. Draco could not recall a more delightful sensation than that of Brielle's body heat wafting through his robes. He was certain he was about to pull a Phoenix and burst into flames.

"Draco? Draco, where are you?"

Draco and Brielle pulled back, both gasping for breath.

"Pansy," he hissed.

Brielle listened and said, "Her footfalls are headed north, away from us. Go now."

Draco furrowed his brows wondering how Brielle could possibly know something like that but didn't have time to chance her being wrong. He pushed past her, reaching for the handle, flying out into the hallway.

Brielle continued to listen. "There you are! We caught them, Draco! We got Potter thanks to your brilliant trip jinx. Umbridge hardly cared at all who the other students were once she saw we had him!"

Pansy's voice was trilling with excitement. "Come on," commanded Draco. "Let's go see if we can find out what she's going to do with them."

Their footsteps fell away and Brielle emerged from the alcove. She dazedly touched her fingers to her lips. _Draco captured Harry, but saved me_, Brielle thought. _And then he kissed me. And then I kissed him back. A lot. _

_Fuck._

_...  
><em>

It was the day before the students' departure for home. Brielle would be staying at the castle for awhile longer while she checked in at the Slayer's Compound. Hopefully she wasn't too out of shape since she patrolled at least once a week while she was at school. And then she could finally go home to see her family. She was also invited to the Burrow to spend the end of summer with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

For too many nights now, Brielle's dreams were haunted by a pair of cold, grey eyes. She couldn't believe Draco's father had tried to kill them. They were _children_, for Merlin's sake. And Draco…well she hadn't had any contact with him since their kiss. She ignored his looks as she passed him in the hall, trying to forget just how good he tasted, how good he felt pressed against her. It was useless to worry about school crushes now. She had a war to fight and friends to protect.

Brielle was leaning on her balcony watching the quidditch pitch. Many of the students were lounging, watching their peers fly around the pitch for an impromptu match.

Brielle heard her portrait door swing open and assumed Hermione was looking for her. But she quickly realized the footsteps were too heavy to belong to Hermione's light frame. She stiffened as Draco's scent filled the air. Brielle had forgotten that he knew the password to her private room. He had caught her sneaking out one night and she couldn't very well tell him she was going to patrol the local village for monsters. So instead, she offered to show him her room if he promised not to tell anyone she didn't have to share with the other girls. She knew Draco would love having a secret to lord over her if she annoyed him.

"You really should change your password more often."

Brielle averted his gaze and nodded her head in consent. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I wanted to say good-bye. I know I don't deserve it-actually-fuck it. I don't deserve you ignoring my existence!"

Brielle was surprised by the angry edge in Draco's voice.

"I wasn't ignoring-"

"Of course you are! The entire school is! Just because I look like my father doesn't mean I _am_ my father. He's shamed the Malfoy name."

Brielle snorted and said, "Don't you think becoming a Death Eater shamed your family name, Draco? Your _father_ would have killed us or anyone else who got in his way. And when I look in your eyes, I see his. Now that Voldemort-"

Draco drew a sharp breath-

"Now that Voldemort," Brielle began again, a little louder, "is out of hiding everything is different. You, the purebloods, can't just sit idly by. He won't allow it."

"I don't agree with what father did, Brielle. I can't believe he would hurt you, or the others. I didn't know it was like that. Believe me…"

Brielle looked hard at Draco. She heard the soft pleading in his voice, saw the fright in his eyes and she scolded herself for ever thinking that Draco and Lucius shared more than a physical appearance.

Brielle closed the distance between her and Draco and hugged him hard, crushing their bodies together.

"Will you be safe this summer?" She whispered in his ear.

"I don't know."

Brielle pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes, "Will you write me? I can try to help you, you know-"

"No. I could never leave my mother, my home. Just because I don't agree with what father believes doesn't mean I can just run away from my duties. I have an obligation to take care of mother now that... And _he_ would find me. Kill me."

"Dumbledore-"

"Is an old man, Draco finished. "Practically ready for St. Mungos."

"You didn't see him fight Volde-"

"Stop saying that name!"

"No. I'm not afraid of him. I know Harry can win, we can win. Good always trumps evil. I should know; it's my destiny to ensure that."

Draco looked hard at Brielle. "So the rumors are true. You are the slayerwitch."

"Yup. Turns out there are all kinds of Chosen Ones in this dimension."

"He'll want you, you know."

"Your father?"

Draco scowled, "No you twit, th-the Dark Lord. Honestly, you are completely daft and I don't know why I like you so much-"

Brielle smiled, "So you do like me? That kiss in the cupboard wasn't about the silly bet to see who in this school can bag the American hottie?"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "You know about that?"

"First of all, kids in this school trade secrets like prisoners trade cigarettes- never mind, Brielle interjected when she saw his brows furrow in confusion,-muggle thing. Second of all, super hearing. I hear FAR more than I wish too."

Draco shook his head, "Well that little bet did peak my interest at the beginning of the year but my desire to win ended when you actually hexed Adrian Pucey's balls to his arse."

"I don't welcome just anyone into my personal space. Pucey was a stalker." Brielle sighed and shook her head, "Off topic, Draco. We were discussing important matters."

"There is nothing to discuss. I will do what I must to survive. Honestly, did you forget that you are standing before the Prince of Slytherin House, Brie?" Draco smirked.

Brielle frowned, "This isn't something to be taken in jest, Draco. I just want some assurance of your safety, mentally and physically."

Draco laughed, "I think you are the only person in the world who would worry about my mental health."

"Yes, well you are a spoiled princeling so I have to be sure you maintain that mentality. It would be SUCH a shame for you to believe you are like myself or any other commoner." Brielle couldn't help but smile. When Draco laughed, he looked so innocent, so happy.

"You are the one who is too good for me. I realized that when you told me off in front of the entire potions class. I was your slave after that."

"Who knew it? In order to capture the attentions of one Draco Malfoy you have to best him at his own game-humility."

Draco walked to the balcony and leaned on the edge, watching the quidditch pitch. "It was all so simple at the beginning of this year. Come to school, get grades better than the mud-Granger's, torture Potty and the Weasel, beat Potty at quidditch…and now it all seems so trivial. Umbridge turned the school upside down in a month. Can you imagine what would happen if HE took control?"

Brielle furrowed her brows, allowing Draco's words to sink in.

"Wow. Apparently our kiss in the hidey-hole was the kiss of your life."

The corner of Draco's mouth twisted into a frown as he said, "It was. It changed everything. My whole life I was taught how disgusting mixed bloods were. And over the course of a few months-No, all it really took was the first time I saw you in the Great Hall- I think I knew then, knew that I would find myself desiring you, with fervor, and I never thought that possible."

Draco continued, "I almost kissed you once before, remember? It was the first night you let me in your room. You told me once I kissed you that would be it. I think you knew where it would lead if we got…closer."

Draco's eyes were trained on the quidditch pitch as he said, "I want you. Your fire, your passion…You were right about pureblood relationships-full of self-interest and cold beds. I will have you because no one else will do." He turned to Brielle and crossed his arms, daring her to contradict him. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"I don't," she whispered, looking at the gray stone covering the balcony.

"Liar."

"I can't."

"That's more like it. I can't either, but I do."

"This won't end well. It never does. Just- just get through this summer, Dray. Get through it and in the fall, we'll see."

Draco uncrossed his arms and moved to Brielle, "I'm a Slytherin. Self-preservation is inherent. Especially if there is a reward involved."

Brielle chuckled into his shoulder and said, "Leave it to you to turn this into a game. But I'll take your wager. You hold up your end and I might, just might, let you in my pants."

Draco smirked, "You just chose the one reward to ensure a lad will survive anything that comes his way."

"Label me a Slytherin," Brielle said as she smiled up at Draco. "I will use any mean to fulfill my want."

Brielle and Draco softly laughed together. Their voices mingling in the warm air of summer and it was a sound beautiful enough to catch Fate's ear. And in that moment, for Fate has always been a fickle god, She changed their paths from that of enemies to that of lovers.

...

"Brie it's time to change," Ginny said as she shook her shoulder.

Brielle opened her eyes slowly for the second time during her train ride to Hogwarts. She stretched and noticed it was now dark out. She could see the moon in the distance, a silvery, glowing orb that reminded her all too much of a certain Slytherin's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: An Uncollected Reward

_I tend to get a little poetic here and there, but humor me! Reviews are welcome, as always. And any demons from here on out that may get a mention-totally not mine. It's all Whedonverse, baby._

_Also, my goal is a chapter a week…perhaps two if I have some extra time. Also, a few things may get a bit uncanonical as I try to make this story more "mine." But I will not be messing with the major events of Year Six._

_..._

"Where the hell could he be?" Brielle asked Ginny as she pulled her bag from the luggage rack.

"Is your slayer-sense tingling?" Ginny teased.

Brie gave her a cross look. "It's odd Harry just disappeared."

"Not all that odd. Don't you see the way everyone is looking at him? Not only does the world know he has been telling the truth about Voldemort's return but he's quidditch captain this year. And he's…matured," Ginny finished with a slightly devious look in her eye.

Brie sighed, "So what you are saying is that he was quite possibly mobbed by a bunch of girls wanting to shag the Chose Quidditch Captain?"

"What I_ am_ saying is that he probably got snagged by some fairly cute girls wanting to say that they flirted shamelessly with _the_ Harry Potter on the school train," Ginny replied.

Brielle followed Ginny out of the compartment and down the hall. She glanced into other compartments, scanning for Harry's rumpled black hair. A few of the doors had their screens drawn and she couldn't see in. She really didn't fancy walking in on any late changers so she kept moving.

_Nothing,_ Brielle sighed. Maybe he caught a carriage with Ron and Hermione already.

"Brie! Hey! We still have room!"

"I'll see you at the feast. And stop worrying!" Ginny lightly scolded as she and Dean piled into the dark carriage on the left.

_Easier said than done_, she thought as she climbed into the carriage with Daphne and Tracey…and Pansy. Pansy didn't even grace Brielle with a glance. She crossed her arms, looking out the small window, studying the night like it was the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_.

"So how was your summer Brie? Did you…meet anyone interesting?" Daphne was looking at Brielle with shining eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you believe that rag? I will happily tell you the truth about my relationship with Benjy Williams, quidditch player extraordinaire and complete coward!"

Daphne and Tracey squealed with excitement and even Pansy tilted her head as if inclining Brielle to continue her story.

"Well, after school let out, I went to Scotland to do some training and-"

Brielle stopped suddenly as the carriage dipped and two wizards joined their party.

"Hello Brielle. Nice summer?" asked Blaise.

"An active summer, if half of what the papers say is true," drawled an all too familiar voice.

"Oh! Draco, Brie was _just_ going to tell us _all_ about her and Benjy!" Pansy interjected, smiling smugly at Brielle.

Draco's eyes were locked onto Brielle's daring her to admit the stories were true, that she did indeed spend her summer with the famous Puddlemere United Seeker.

The carriage lurched forward and Brielle broke eye contact with Draco. She turned back to Daphne and Tracey, pretending that Draco was not still staring at her.

"As I was saying, Benjy Williams is a complete idiot. His agent contacted the Council asking for someone to investigate a 'supernatural occurrence' involving a 'high profile celebrity' of the wizarding world. Naturally they sent me to look into the issue."

Brielle glanced at Draco and saw that he was still watching her with interest. An interest that did not escape the sharp eyes of Pansy.

"You know how Williams always looks so well put together in his photos? Even the supposed spontaneous shots of him?"

"Oh, he is completely sexy! I have a poster of him hanging in my room at home," Tracey stated.

Brielle chuckled, "Well, as it turns out, Williams is a complete slob. They refused to let me floo into his home. I had to appear at a special location three miles from his house! One of his security guys met me and escorted me all three miles to the house. When I walked in the front door, I thought I was going to die from the stench! It smelled like sweat-like no one ever washed his quidditch gear. And there was also an over-whelming smell of fish."

"No way! Why doesn't he have a house-elf? Or a cleaning servant? Surely, he can afford someone!" Daphne interjected.

"He will not allow his winning quidditch clothes to be cleaned. Every match won with Benjy Williams playing seeker…it was done in the same, unwashed gear."

"That is appalling," Blaise said wrinkling his handsome nose at the very thought of someone so famous living in such filth.

"Yes, and his superstition doesn't end there. Before every match and every practice he has to have a tuna fish sandwich. I guess it started when they won their first cup, I don't know, but nearly every day he eats tuna. And it so happens that about a month ago, at least from my estimate of the stench, he spilled some on one of his 'lucky' jerseys."

Daphne raised her eye brows, "Don't tell me he kept wearing it. Fish, ugh, that would smell-"

"Powerfully horrendous, yes," Brielle said. "So, the security guard ushered me in to the parlor and went to retrieve Benjy's agent. He told me that before last week's match something attacked Benjy on his way to practice."

"Hang on," Blaise interrupted, "was that the week Williams didn't fly? They put in, uh what's his name?"

"Gorgonson," Draco finished. "It was a slaughter. Puddlemere lost in ten minutes."

Brielle raised her brow, "I suppose so. I don't follow quidditch. But anyway, something attacked him. Bit him. So they assumed it was a vampire. You should have seen the look I got when I asked to see the bite! It was as if Williams was some sort of national treasure, only to be looked upon through photographs so as not to disturb his 'beauty."

"Eventually they consented. The 'bite,' was located right in the middle of his torso. Vampires don't bite people in the torso-no big arteries. So I said perhaps Williams and I should just retrace his walk from the apparition point to the quidditch pitch. If something was hunting him, and had a taste of his blood, it would probably appear to finish the job. It took the rest of the day to convince the idiot to accept my proposal. I threatened to leave five times, and by the sixth time he finally consented. I had to admit, my curiosity was peaked. The bite mark was small and did contain two puncture marks. But no vampire bite I had ever seen before was so tiny."

"As it was growing dark we headed out to the apparition point. I could feel something following us, but I said nothing to Williams because I knew he would overreact. And just as we cleared the last alley and reached the location, I knew the creature was close. I put my arm on Benjy's to still him and bam! The creature leapt on to his chest, sinking its hideous fangs into his chest!"

All the Slytherin's were at rapt attention, "What was it?"

"The hideous demon stalking one Benjy Williams was…an alley cat."

Tracy and Daphne both guffawed, "What?"

Brielle was laughing. She could hardly contain herself as she finished her tale, "I think he actually pissed himself when the cat jumped on his chest. The poor thing was starving! It saw Benjy as a giant tuna sandwich thanks to his disgusting hygiene!"

The girls were in hysterics. Even Pansy joined in at the thought of Benjy Williams nearly dying from fright of a kitty cat.

"Oh, gods that is hilarious. He is a complete idiot! But, wait, why have the papers been reporting a steamy love affair? And that picture of him kissing you in front of Champs Elysees?"

"He, rather his people, insisted Williams took me out for a celebratory dinner since I 'saved his life.' I have such a weakness for pathetic men sometimes, and I kind of felt bad for laughing when he was genuinely scared. So I accepted-worst mistake ever. We sat through dinner in near silence and when we left, his people had tipped off the press so they were there in droves waiting to get a picture. He _mauled_ me, crammed his tongue in my mouth and apparated us back to his house-making it look like we couldn't wait to get home and ravish one another," Brie shuddered.

"As it turns out, that story and photo was to be their insurance if I ever went public with Williams' scaredy-cat story. They would say I was a 'scorned lover!' As if!"

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were laughing again. Tracey said she was going to owl home tonight and have her mother remove her poster immediately. Brielle joined in their laughter and stopped them to add, "The best part is that I hit him with a stinging hex before I left…right on the ass! He couldn't practice for a week!"

"Brilliant," Blaise said, still smiling. "And remind me to keep all my gentlemanly bits far away from you. First Pucey, now Williams…you are a gent's worst nightmare!"

Brielle grinned at Blaise, "You have nothing to fear. You're far too sophisticated and cute to have to attack girls for affection."

"Cute? Come now, I am stunning."

Tracey rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Blaise, "Keep that ego in check Zabini or we will have Brie do it for you!"

Now that the attention was shifted to Blaise, Brielle chanced a glance at Draco. His eyes were turned to the carriage window, watching the outline of the castle grow. His face was expressionless, almost sad.

...

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed. "I haven't seen Harry since Professor Slughorn's lunch."

"Why were you all eating lunch with the new Professor?"

"Well, you were invited too, of course, but Harry didn't want to wake you. He told Professor Slughorn you were tired from patrolling the last few weeks. I thought he was going to explode with delight! He can't wait to meet you."

"Why?"

"Professor Slughorn likes witches and wizards with…special abilities." Hermione whispered the last two words and glanced at Ron. Brielle took that as a sign that Ron was not considered "special" by Slughorn's standards. Brielle scowled at that thought, a dislike growing for Professor Slughorn.

"So Harry wasn't with you?"

"No! And frankly I am starting to worry. I don't know where he could possibly be" Hermione replied furrowing her brows.

"Hey Brie," Ron greeted. "I thought Harry was with you."

"We were just discussing that actually I-"

The procession of timid first years interrupted Hermione's response. Brie settled in to listen to the Hat's song and watch the little ones be sorted. Dumbledore stood and made a few announcements, including the one denoting Professor Slughorn as the new Potion's Master.

Ron's face paled, "Oh no. No, he can't be serious…"

The whistles and applause from the Slytherins confirmed Ron's fear. Professor Snape was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor.

Seconds after Dumbledore declared the feast's start, the hall filled with the clatter of forks and knives, laughter and chatter. Thanks to the din, Harry entered the Great Hall relatively unnoticed. Brielle nearly jumped on him, wrinkling her nose as the copper stench of blood filled her nostrils.

"Oh gods, tell me that is not your blood. What the hell happened?"

"Malfoy," Harry grumbled.

Brielle's eyes snapped to the Slytherin table to see Draco and his friends looking over, laughing.

"What did he do?" Brie hissed.

Harry recounted his tale and Brielle's eyes practically glowed with fury. What kind of person attacks someone who is defenseless?

"And why the hell were you spying on him? Did you eat troll for breakfast?"

"I'm telling you! He's planning something…"

"Not this again, Harry," Hermione interjected. "Malfoy is sixteen years old. What interest could _he_ have with him?"

Harry filled Brielle in on what he, Ron and Hermione saw in Knockturn Alley. It sounded more like Draco was trying to get rid of incriminating items of his father's rather than actually being up to no-good himself. And Hermione whole-heartedly agreed with Brielle's theory.

Brielle was extremely upset that Malfoy would do something so underhanded. And she was angry at Harry for putting himself in such a vulnerable and stupid position.

"So are you going to bed tonight or are you going to patrol?" Hermione asked as they climbed the long stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"Well, I did sleep pretty much all day. I may go out for a few hours. I have to try to get back into school mode though. The council has girls stationed all around England since the baddie activity is on the rise so I don't really _need _to go."

"Be careful. It's not the same as last year," Hermione told her friend, knowing full well that when Brie was angry, she liked to hunt.

"I know. Nests of vamps have been popping up all across England. The Council is trying to figure out why they are being made so quickly but they just can't come to a conclusion- well a conclusion they want to voice. I swear every governmental body is the same- keep it a secret so we don't scare all the little lassies and lads."

Hermione shook her head in agreement, "I can't stop wondering what the Prophet _doesn't_ print now that You-Know-Who is out there and active. Will you go far?"

"Before I left, the Council gave me a list of areas with increasing demonic activity. I can easily apparate to these places from outside of Hogwarts. And it's safe to exit the gates since the Aurors are regularly patrolling the area."

Brielle wished her friends a good night as she turned to head for her room. It was actually a series of rooms intended for guests of anyone associated with Gryffindor. Each House had a set of guest rooms but students were not allowed in them. After some discussion, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall decided that Brielle should have a room that would allow her to come and go as she needed.

Brielle's portrait was, ironically, a damsel trapped in a tower. Occasionally Sir Cadagon would attempt to "free" her but mostly he just annoyed Florence. She waited, eternally, for her Prince Charming and Sir Cadagon did not fit her description.

"Hi Florence. So what's it going to be?"

"Brielle! How lovely to see you returned and looking so well! I spent all summer thinking of just the right passwords! And we shall start with, 'valor.'

"Valor it is. Thanks Florence."

"You are eternally welcome."

Brielle smiled to herself as she entered her room. Florence was a lady, a true princess and it was sad to think she would never be rescued, never find her true love or attain true happiness. Brielle briefly wondered just how long paintings' "memories" were. _Too long_, she decided.

Everything was exactly as she left it. She had popped in earlier to drop off some of her school books and they still sat on the coffee table in front of the hearth, which was now crackling with light and heat.

She walked back to her bedroom and entered her closet, changing out of her robes and into a pair of leather pants and a long sleeve black shirt. She opened the weapon's chest at the foot of her bed and chose two stakes and a small dagger. Brielle didn't anticipate much of a fight for the evening.

Brie made her way quietly and quickly out of the castle. She had mentally noted several windows she could use to get in and out of the castle, last year, when Filch locked the main entrance.

As she made her way to the school gate, she saw Tonks still standing guard.

"Wotcher Brie…off to kill something?"

"Hey Tonks. Hopefully it's a quiet night but I feel like I should at least head to Dovetown. Some of the girls discovered a nest a few weeks ago and lately vampires have been like the Hydra…dust one and three more pop up in its place."

"Well be careful. I already had to stitch up Harry tonight-"

"Oh, I could just slug him. What a stupid thing to do!"

Tonks chuckled lightly but the laugh did not reach her sad brown eyes. She sighed, "Harry certainly has a way of finding trouble. Well, my shift is about up. Take care of yourself and keep those three out of trouble."

"Always," Brielle smiled, somewhat wistfully. "Night Tonks!"

...

Brielle picked off her shirt, sticky with black webbing. She visited the nest and found a creepy, crawly Grimslaw demon had taken up residence in the abandoned house. Before she managed to kill it, it had sprayed her with its thick webbing. She showered, letting the steam melt the webbing that had managed to touch her skin.

Brie threw on a loose a t-shirt and collapsed into bed. Her sleep was restless partly because she was not used to sleeping at night and partly because she sensed such a change in Draco. Brielle struggled to articulate that change. He just seemed…older, harder. And now that he stomped Harry's face, she could not justify approaching him. If he wanted to speak with her, he could seek her out.

Hermione bustled into Brielle's room waving her schedule. "I really wish you would have taken Ancient Runes with me. You already know so many from your training."

"Hermione that is an understatement. I know, like, five," Brielle said as she got out of bed and went to gather her robes for the day.

"Well we have Defense Against the Dart Arts in the morning. That ought to start Ron and Harry off on the right foot having Snape so early," Hermione chuckled.

"I'm actually kind of excited. He's wanted this job forever. Maybe he is really good at it?"

"I have to agree. Although, I wonder why this is the year Dumbledore decided to let Snape have the position? Perhaps the applicant pool was, shallow."

"Well, we know Slughorn has something to do with Harry's private lessons this year so maybe it was the best way to keep Snape from asking questions. Give him what he desires and he will stay out of Dumbledore's business."

"Dumbledore trusts Snape."

"I know…that's not what I mean. We all keep secrets and there might be information too risky for Snape to know."

Hermione contemplated Brie's words and then suddenly gasped, "Look at the time! We're going to miss breakfast."

Brielle finished changing and threw her books for the day into her bag. She followed Hermione out of her room and down to breakfast. She nearly ran into Hermione when she stopped so suddenly in front of her.

"Wha-"

"What's she playing at?" Hermione hissed as she eyed Lavender giggling at Ron.

"Uh oh. That is a flirty giggle. But she flirts with everyone. I'm sure Ron won't fall for someone so…simple."

Hermione lifted her chin and made her way to the table. Brielle smiled to herself wondering just how long it would take for Ron and Hermione to admit their feelings for one another. She knew the moment she met the two of them that they liked each other. She tried to talk Harry into pushing them together once and he said no way was he getting involved. Brie had missed out on the Yule Ball incident and Harry hated being stuck in the middle when the two of them were at odds.

Brielle went off to Ancient Studies while Hermione went to Ancient Runes. Ron and Harry had nearly the entire morning free until D.A.D.A.

"Wow. Remind me NOT to hire Professor Snape as a decorator," Brielle said as she looked at the poster depicting the Blasting Curse.

"Oh great, why can't we ever have Defense without the Slytherins?" Ron said glaring at the door.

Brielle turned around to see the usual sixth year Slytherins enter the classroom. Draco glanced at her before sliding into a seat next to Blaise in the back of the room.

Brielle settled next to Hermione and they all awaited the arrival of Professor Snape. Brie was eagerly anticipating what the lesson would be. She had never experienced a Defense class with actually magic thanks to Umbridge.

Snape entered the room and told them to but away everything but their wands. They were going to practice non verbal spells.

_Awesome_, Brielle thought.

As it turned out, the class was less than awesome. Harry got detention within the first ten minutes and Professor Snape refused to let Brielle participate since she already used nonverbal spells regularly. She sat, scowling at all the students practicing spells. As it turned out, the only student to show any sort of proficiency was Hermione. And, of course, Snape blatantly ignored that fact.

Brielle was in a sour mood for the last class of the day, Potions. Her first day of school was going less than smoothly and it did not help that Draco was in this class as well. Just as Professor Slughorn was about to speak, Ron and Harry came panting into the room.

Professor McGonagall told Harry and Ron that Professor Slughorn gladly accepted E's so they could both continue along the Auror career path.

"Gather 'round, students. I have something to show you all before we begin. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Hermione's hand flew up, "Amorentia, the love potion."

"Excellent, Miss Granger. It is the most powerful love potion in our world. It is said that the potion has a unique smell, changing to suit individual desires."

Amorentia smelled eerily like Draco to Brielle. She almost groaned aloud at what that meant. Then she wondered if it smelled like her to him. From the look he was currently giving her she believed it did.

Potions passed in near silence. Every student in the room had their eye on the tiny bottle of quicksilver sitting on Slughorn's desk.

"Perfect, Mr. Potter. It seems as though you have inherited your mother's knack for Potion's making! Simply wonderful!" Slughorn was beaming as he handed Harry the Felix Felicis.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was brilliant!" exclaimed Ron as they left the room. "I thought Malfoy was going to spit fire when Slughorn said yours was the best. How'd you do it?"

Harry smiled and patted his schoolbag, "I'll show you later," he practically whispered.

Brielle patted Hermione's shoulder, "Your potion was nearly as good as Harry's. I don't think-"

"Tate!"

Brielle turned, coming face to face with a sneering Draco Malfoy.

"Completely daft, aren't you?"

He shoved Brielle's book into her hand, turned and walked away. She frowned at his retreating back, brows furrowing in confusion. "I swear I put my book in my bag…"

"It's probably cursed now," offered Ron.

Brielle shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Thanks Ron. I doubt the little snot would hand me a cursed book in front of a hallway of witnesses though."

Hermione laughed, "Honestly, Ron."

"Hey! That potion's class ran over and I'm starving. I don't think well on an empty stomach!"

They three of the laughed, heading down to supper. As Brielle went to put her returned book in her bag, she noticed a piece of parchment sticking out, just barely visible. She lagged behind her friends and opened the book. A single word was scrawled in Draco's graceful script:

_Password?_

Brielle's stomach filled with butterflies and she nearly laughed aloud at her school-girl reaction to a boy wanting to see her. _Get a grip, idiot girl. Don't forget what he did to Harry._ She reminded herself as they entered the Great Hall.

As they tucked into supper, Brielle began formulating a plan to give Draco her password but the timing had to be just right. When Malfoy got up to leave, his cronies in tow, Brielle said she was heading to her room to study so she could get in some patrol time.

She moved toward the exit, knowing the Slytherins would push past her. As Goyle purposely knocked his shoulder into Brie, she hissed, "Your cronies could use a lesson in _valor_, Malfoy!"

"I didn't know there was a lady present, Tate," Malfoy retorted to the delight of his goons.

Brielle curved her lips into a half-smile knowing Draco was clever enough to realize what Brie had just done.

When she returned to her room, she went to her closet and changed out of her heavy robes. She kept her room warm because she hated wearing layers and layers all year long. It was nice to relax in a toasty room in a tee shirt and shorts. It would be a lie to say Brie did not deliberate about what to wear. She wanted something simple, but sexy. Eventually she settled on a black fitted tank and black running shorts. She zipped on a light pink hoodey and took her hair out of its pony tail. Her long hair stopped at about the middle of her back, however she was known to change the color frequently. Staring at her reflection she decided she was feeling more of a chestnut-blonde than an ashy blonde as of late. She muttered the incantation and watched as her hair darkened and lightened in the right places. She smiled, liking the new color.

Brie went out to her sitting room and started to do homework. She scolded herself for being inappropriately excited that Draco was coming to visit. She was still angry about the train and promised herself that she would give him the tongue lashing he deserved. Tongue. _Oh gods, why couldn't I have thought lecture? Or scolding? Now I can't stop thinking about his tongue…lips…mouth. Oh fucking hell, I am doomed._

Brie tossed her books on the floor and went into one of the guest rooms that converted into a simple training room. She had targets, a punching bag and a few other pieces of equipment to help keep her reflexes in sync. She was in the middle of tossing another dagger at the target when a hooded figure appeared in the doorframe.

She glanced over her shoulder, "Tall, dark and mysterious. I like it," teased Brielle.

Draco lowered the hood of his robe, "It's trying sometimes, to have hair this undeniably perfect."

"It's not the glowing white pigmentation people notice? It's the perfection of the style, yeah?" Brielle threw the dagger, watching it hit the center of the bull's eye.

"Nice toss. Beauty is a curse. You should know."

"You wouldn't happen to be flattering me so I don't scold you unmercifully for what you did Harry, would you?

Draco couldn't stop his grin from forming, although he would soon regret it.

Brielle rounded to face him, moving faster than his human eye could register. Brie could be intimidating when she chose, and right now, she chose to be. "How dare you _smile_ about it? I did not agree with his little game of "spy" but what you did was…_dirty._ Is that what being a Slytherin is truly about? Attacking someone when their back is turned?"

Draco was taken aback by the angry fire in her eyes.

"You may not find much store in being noble, but come on Draco. You are better than that. That was something Crabbe would do, or Flint…if they were smart enough to realize Harry was in the room. I don't know exactly what you want from me, but you get nothing if something like this ever happens again."

Draco felt like a child. For quite possibly the first time in his life, he regretted what he did to Potter. This evening was not going how he had hoped. He had expected some sort of repercussion for his action but he didn't expect to have to deal with Brielle in this state. Her current fury rivaling her state on the day she backhanded him in the potion's lab.

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself?" Brielle's hands were on her hips and her stance remained defensive.

Draco raised his head, opening his mouth and then promptly closing it. He swiftly decided to do something he may have never done with another human being. He was going to be honest.

Draco's shoulders drooped and he averted Brielle's eyes, ashamed of what she might see in them, "You have no idea what I have been through. My father…in prison. I just, I saw Potter and lost it! I wanted vengeance and Potter was there, at _my_ mercy. For all the years of watching him excel despite the fact that he should have failed. For being an attention-seeking prat. For making me look like a fool too many times. For-for not taking my hand when I offered him friendship in our first year."

Draco was actually surprised when that last sentence escaped his lips. He had hated Potter for so long he hadn't realized that so much of his hatred toward The Boy Who Lived resulted in that single brush-off. In Harry's choosing of a blood-traitor over him, a pure-blood wizard. As if Draco wasn't good enough.

Brielle relaxed, sighing as she moved out to the couch. "Sit."

Draco followed her command, slumping forward to cradle his head in his hands. "I'm sorry I was…less than pleasant with you in the carriage. It's just, well, people can't know that I like you."

He turned to Brie, searching her eyes for a reaction, his hair now sticking up slightly.

Her lips were slightly pursed as she thought about his statement. What did she really want from Draco? A boyfriend? The term stuck in her mind as she tried to picture walking down the halls holding Draco's hand, sitting with his friends at lunch-oh gods-him sitting with her friends at lunch. No. It didn't fit.

Draco mistook her silence for hesitation and continued, "Your friends hate me. I hate them. Pansy has it out for you and if you think I deal in the dark," Draco huffed, "you have never seen someone get on Pansy's bad side. Girls and their damn intuition…she just knows, or rather thinks she knows, that my feelings towards you are more than friendly."

Brielle sighed, "No, I agree. There's just too much going on this year to be deflecting hexes or defending my interest in you every time I see my friends. And…being with me is dangerous. I'm not exactly a low-profile girl anymore. If the wrong people thought you and I were too close…"

Brielle trailed off, thinking about the danger Draco would be in. She knew the lengths Lucius Malfoy would go to get in the grace of "his master." Using his own son for information, that wouldn't even require hesitation on the elder Malfoy's part.

"So this will be our secret. Secrets can be sexy," Brielle finished with a wicked grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Draco slowly returned her smile. _Or deadly_, he thought. But Draco wished to continue with her attempt to lighten the atmosphere, "Well, as you can clearly see, I'm alive. My physical state slightly better than my mental, but here I am."

"Here you are," Brie said returning his smile, feeling a little shy.

Draco saw Brie avert her eyes and laughed, "Relax! I didn't come here to throw you on the floor and shag you as the ultimate victor."

Brielle chuckled in return and moved closer to Draco. She wasn't sure if it was his laughter or the image he painted of them shagging on the floor that made her decide they talked enough for the evening.

"I missed you, Dray," she said as she trailed a finger down his arm.

Draco moved to cup his hand under her chin, "How much?"

Brielle accepted his invitation and leaned in to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, innocent in its beginning. Gently pressed lips and tentative tongues soon gave way to more frenzied movements. Brielle was soon straddling Draco's lap, pushing her hips into his. Draco's hands were moving across her back, reaching down to cup her bottom. Brielle's hands were tangled in Draco's soft, almost feminine-feeling hair.

Brielle was no stranger to sex. Becoming the slayer matured her and she…indulged during her training period. Everyone knows teenagers have rampant sex drives, but a teenage slayer, well that could spell certain disaster for a girl who hasn't learned to control her predatory urges. Brielle found the urge to have sex akin to that of staking a vampire. It was a natural urge for her, usually fueled by an intense emotion, the culprit often being anger.

Brielle snapped out of her fervor. She pulled back from his mouth, gazing intently at him. She wanted him to see her desire for him…to see she was still in control. Draco's eyes were half-lidded struggling to return Brielle's gaze.

"Okay, well, visits to my room…wow. Not the best idea."

Draco sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, which was a bad idea because his perfectly porcelain neck was now beckoning Brielle to taste it. She leaned forward and trailed her tongue along the side of his neck, ending with a nip at his earlobe. She then dropped her head down next to his, mumbling into the sofa about what a bad girl she was.

"You are going to kill me," Draco said smiling. "So I should go now."

Brielle reluctantly moved from his lap, "Yes. I don't want you to think I am a total harlot. Although I could accuse you of being here to collect on last year's bet. Are you trying to make me one of your conquests, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Brielle and knew she was only half jesting. "Oh yes. I make it a point to find the most improbable, stubborn, intimidating girls who are best friends with my sworn enemies to use for personal satisfaction and then disregard."

Brielle smiled, "Well, I had to put it out there."

"I could ask the same of you," Draco began raising his eyebrows, "Why me? Are you attempting to shag me in order to learn the dark secrets of the Malfoy family?"

Brielle cocked her head, frowning slightly, "Maybe we should go a bit further and just say serious topics are off-limits when we're together."

Draco turned to Brielle, a seriousness burning in his gaze, "I need you, Brie. I think it was something to do with keeping my sanity." Draco smiled softly but it didn't lessen the severity of his words.

"And I can't resist you. I tried, and here I am. Leaping into your lap!" she laughed.

Draco returned her grin. He couldn't believe his luck in finding Brielle. He had someone to keep him sane while he attempted his task. And she wouldn't push him to open up to her because she had her own secrets to keep. It was perfect.

"I guess you should go," Brielle said as she pulled Draco to his feet, "I don't do morning well, especially with no sleep."

"I suppose that is because vampires don't exactly parade around in the sunlight?"

Brie chuckled, "Correct. Ten points to Malfoy for extreme use of intellect."

He returned her soft laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. He rested his forehead against hers, "Smartass." He leaned down and kissed away her retort.

And before Brielle knew, the portrait door had swung shut and she was left alone to contemplate what she had just done. She just signed on for a secret relationship with Draco Malfoy, the bane of Harry Potter's existence, the son of a Death Eater and as much as her she did not want to admit, a potential warrior of the dark. And she, one of the unwavering champions of the light.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Little Lies

The first month of sixth year passed in a flurry. The lessons were considerably more difficult than last year and despite Brielle's advanced magical abilities, she found herself working twice as hard to keep up. Unlike Harry and Ron, she had no breaks during the day. Of course neither did Hermione, but if Brie had had the option for a break, she would have jumped on it.

Brielle was also greatly looking forward to the first weekend in Hogsmeade. Some of her fondest memories during fifth year took place at the Three Broomsticks, Zonkos and Honeydukes. Growing up as a muggle, then being thrust into this wonderful world of magic, the toys were a total delight to her. And the candy, heavenly. Brielle had a minor episode of withdrawal during the first leg of summer because she bought one bag of candy from Honeydukes, mistakenly believing that single bag would last all summer.

Harry would also soon be picking his quidditch team and Brielle was eager to watch him as Captain of the Gryffindors. She liked seeing Harry in a position of authority. Brielle feels that he truly is a good leader and it's good for as many people to see that as possible, given the current state of the wizarding world.

Fear was falling slowly over the castle. It was in the way students read the paper in silence with concentration furrowing their brows. When Hannah Abbott's mother was murdered, you could feel fear moving snake-like, slithering into each of the four House's and nesting, hissing that more parents would be next, that no one is safe.

Brielle began to rely on her evenings with Draco to calm her edginess. Her slayer side seemed to be humming as the fear spread through the atmosphere. It wanted her to do something, to stop it and for once, Brielle was completely powerless.

Draco often visited Brie in her room. Brielle thought he seemed to be lagging in his studies, which was odd considering how determined he usually was to trump Hermione. They spent many nights practicing Snape's lessons and Brie was pleasantly surprised by Draco's proficiency with non-verbal spells. She briefly wondered if someone at home had leant a helping hand but quickly forced her mind not to wander _that_ road.

Most of their evenings would consist of light chats and homework, ending with Brie and Draco locked in a massive snogging session. Brielle knew that their relationship was becoming heavy, that there was only one more step to take. She just wasn't sure how she wanted to get there, to get to that moment. Should it be romantic? She almost laughed aloud as visions of flower petals, champagne chilling in a bucket and soft music floated through her mind. Draco wasn't a romantic and nor was she. Their relationship was very real, very…physical. She loved kissing Draco until her mind was muddled and she highly suspected he enjoyed using her lips and tongue to provide his own mind with a needed respite.

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. Are you girls coming to watch?" Ginny asked, forcing Brielle's attention to the present, as she and Dean settled onto the couch in the common room.

"I can't wait to see Harry act like a boss, so I'm in!" Brielle replied.

"I suppose Ron will need all the cheering he can get," Hermione said. "I mean since his confidence is so low."

Ginny frowned, "He's a brilliant keeper at home. Although, Fred and George aren't great ego-boosters. They always had some joke or other. Merlin forbid an honest compliment come from their lips!"

"It's different though here, out of the comfort zone, in front of the entire school, people judging you, cheering you, booing you so openly. Ugh. I would cave." Brielle said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron said as he dashed up the boys' stair.

Harry lightly tugged on Brielle's hair, "Thank you. Thank you ever so much. I just spent an hour talking him up and in two seconds you ruin it." He was smiling but Brielle suspected he was thinking about jinxing her.

Brielle thought it was kind of funny, the seriousness with which they played a game. "I had no idea you were behind me. I think my slayer-senses are dying because my brain is working in over-drive!"

"Oh! Did you finish Snape's essay? I wanted to see how you concluded yours. And maybe you could take a look at my second paragraph? I'm not sure if the order I listed the most common non-verbal spells makes sense," Hermione finished a frown.

"Almost done. We can swap first thing in the morning. Speaking of which, I better go conclude the night's torture."

"Have you been out of the castle at all?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. No time…I get some time in my training room but by the time I finish my homework, I'm in no shape to fight a monster. It would get a nice slice of Brie for dessert."

"You better come to tryouts tomorrow," Harry said narrowing his eyes at Brielle. "You need a break from the books. Next thing you know, all your sentences will end with 'in the library.'

Harry chuckled and Hermione smiled for a moment before opening her mouth to retort but Brielle beat her, grinning as she said, "Hey! We are just studious! Academics are more important than _silly_ sports!"

Harry pulled Brielle's hair again, "I'm hexing you now."

Brie jumped up and was at the portrait door, grinning, "Too slow! See you all tomorrow…AT TRYOUTS…Promise!"

Brielle was still smiling as her portrait door swung shut. By the time she finished her nightly rituals, Draco was waiting for her. She immediately noticed that his face was paler than usual.

"You know, the vamp look is all the rage in the States. You planning on moving there? Because your pallor is vampiric perfection at the moment."

"Apparently _your_ head of house thinks I am falling behind. I have detention next weekend," Draco said scowling.

Brie couldn't help but smirk at his scowl, "Oh, that's awful! I was looking forward to glaring at you with different scenery!"

Draco huffed, trying not to smile at her teasing. He moved to embrace Brielle, hugging her for a long time, enjoying the feel of her warm, strong body against his.

"Why don't we do some Transfiguration work tonight? I can help you catch up."

"I had some other activities in mind, actually. Your hair looked incredible today."

Brielle wrinkled her nose, "I wore it all tucked up. It's my holy-hell-I-am-late-for-class look."

"Well I thought it was sexy. I couldn't stop watching your neck during Potions. I kept imagining that little mewling noise you make when I-"

Brielle interrupted Draco's attempt to seduce her saying, "Ahhh, so that's why Ron said you were being extra creepy. He didn't say why, just that you were more of a prat than usual."

Draco snorted, "As if Weaselbee has any room to talk! I can't wait to see him fail miserably at the match. Actually, the Slytherins have been working on a little song to-"

"You are a prat. I don't want to hear what evil you and your cronies are up to."

"A very sexy, only slightly evil prat who would very much like to snog you into the couch," he said as he swooped Brielle up and moved them both to the sofa.

Brielle was still laughing as Draco's mouth claimed hers, his body pressing her deliciously into the sofa. Soon, Brie and Draco were in a blissful state of pleasure, lost to the world. And Draco's talented tongue was the reason he soon found himself in an undignified heap on the floor.

He opened his mouth to scold Brielle for practically throwing him across the room, but she immediately shushed him warning him not to move an inch. Brie leaped over the back of the sofa just in time to see Hermione emerge from the short hall.

"Hey! What's up?" Brielle said nervously, swiping at her mussed hair.

"Oh! I didn't wake you did I? I just wanted to give you my essay, just in case you wanted to read it twice. The second paragraph is truly horrid. I know you'll say so."

Brielle chuckled, "Hermione. I know it's brilliant. But thanks. I'll be sure to pay extra close attention to that pesky paragraph."

"Thank you. I sometimes can't believe I actually have someone to _exchange_ homework with rather than permit someone to copy it! Honestly, those boys can be complete blockheads."

Brielle heard a stifled snort and knew she had to get Hermione out of her room before she said anything that Draco should not hear.

Brie smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "Quidditch and girls. What else would a boy think about at 16? I have to say that I am not pleased about having to get out of bed _so early_ to go watch a bunch of sweaty jocks."

"I know…but it's our duty. And Ron needs all the encouragement he can get. He finally came 'round after you left. He looks like he's come down with the flu," Hermione said while laughing. "But, yes, early start tomorrow so I'll see you in the morning!"

Hermione turned and Brie watched as she made her way out of her room. She exhaled loudly, "Thank you for being so quiet!"

Draco popped up off the floor and smirked at Brielle. "You know Granger isn't so bad. I always thought she worshipped Potty and the Weasal. Turns out she knows how useless they are!"

"And that is what I figured you would take away from the conversation."

"Granger must be slightly daft though. You don't look at all tired. You look like you have just spent the last hour snogging, with an expert, I might add."

"Don't flatter yourself. You've still got nothing on me."

"Oh! That's right…my little harlot. Been around the block a time or two, right?"

"Shut up. Jerk."

Draco pulled her back onto the couch. She let him overpower her as he playfully kissed her. Sometimes, she wished kissing him could last forever.

...

"Confundus."

"Oh Hermione, you did not just do what I think you did."

Hermione looked so ashamed that Brielle couldn't even tease her about it properly. Hermione began to stutter an excuse and Brielle shushed her.

"If I were you, I would have done it. No hesitation."

Hermione relaxed and smiled. "It's still up to Ron do the best."

"I know. I should have taken a calming drought! I swear, if he misses…"

But the girls had no need to worry. Ron made all five saves, securing his place on the team. The team looked great under Harry's leadership. Ginny was such an excellent flyer. And with Katie's veteran experience, Brie was sure they would win the cup this year.

Everyone in Gryffindor was in high spirits that evening. Ron and Hermione were almost flirting with one another. Brielle was practically bouncing with excitement, anticipating that they would be a couple by the end of the month. Ginny and Dean had gone off alone somewhere and while Brielle noted the sad look on Harry's face as he noticed their escape, he covered it just as quickly as it came. He was too proud of the team to let his maybe-feelings for Ginny ruin their chance at the cup.

Brielle was humming a Weird Sister's tune as she went back to her own room. She was surprised to see that Draco was waiting for her. He never came to visit two nights in a row. She suspected his body couldn't stand the torture…

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Couldn't sleep," spoke Draco from his reclined position on the couch.

"Maybe my nocturnal-ness is rubbing off on you," Brielle suggested as she wiggled on to the couch next to him, lying her head on his chest. She loved the sound of his heart beating, the gentle rumbling of his torso as he spoke.

"I was thinking, maybe you should just stay at the castle this weekend. No worries of Granger interrupting us. Late afternoon/evening, all alone…"

Draco's voice trailed off, hinting at the afternoon delight Brielle could experience if she chose to skip Hogsmeade. She wasn't sure whether he was teasing her or if he was serious. Since Brielle's nature tended to lie more in silly than serious, she decided to go with teasing.

"Do you even know me? How can I miss going candy shopping?

"Ah, so Potter and company are more important than me. I see how it is."

"Draco. Don't say things like that. It's stupid."

Draco was hoping Brielle would readily agree to stay in the castle. It would be one less thing for him to worry about, but he was all-too-often underestimating her resolute nature.

He sighed and said, "I'm just angry that the old bat gave me detention and I have to miss escaping from this miserable castle for a few hours."

"Promise I'll buy you a present," Brielle said in a sing-song voice, smiling up at Draco.

Draco returned her grin, "I like presents."

"Who wouldn't? And it's not like _you_ of all people could be spoiled."

"I just always get what I ask for. Does that really mean I'm spoiled? Don't most people's parents give them what they can? I shouldn't be labeled just because mine can give me everything."

Brielle actually chewed his words around for a bit, deciding on a retort. "Your attitude. That's what makes everyone think you are a little prince. Or rather, prat."

Draco raised his brows and spoke with mock surprise, "Oh! Back to the prat business, are we? I thought I taught you a lesson last night about name-calling?"

Brielle smiled and pulled herself up to hover over Draco's face, "I guess I need a little more tutelage…"

...

Brielle could not count the number of times she wished she'd stayed at the castle. She had fought monsters, staked vampires, seen girls die in battle and even been wounded herself. But never, ever had she seen a person or any other being in as much pain as Katie Bell. The curse that encapsulated her was thrumming with old magic, powerful and dark.

Hagrid asked Brielle to run ahead and tell Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey what happened. She recounted what she saw to Snape and the flicker of dread that mutated his features for a fraction of a second did not escape her keen eyes. It was as if he had expected something bad to happen this weekend, but why?

Brielle had stayed in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape attempted to heal Katie. Brie had studied with the witches of a local coven briefly before she began her physical slayer training. Since slayers had never before possessed the ability to do magic so freely, the elder witches were very interested in her. They taught her many basic spells that could aide a slayer in battle, including several healing spells. Since Brielle studied with the witches, she was able to call upon their power in a time of need.

"It's not working." Brielle was close to tears as she watched Katie continue to lie motionless, her features still etched with the pain from initial curse.

"I fear that even the power of the Old-Ones is no use in this instance. The magic is too dark for maidens of the light." Dumbledore sighed sadly, leaving to notify Katie's parents.

"You should return to your dormitory, Miss Tate." Professor McGonagall put her hand on Brielle's shoulder and thanked her for attempting to help her classmate.

Brielle entered the Gryffindor common room and was assaulted by a head of brown curls. Hermione hugged Brielle tight, not wanting to start crying again. Brielle was still shaken as she left the common room late that night. None of them seemed to want to go to sleep, fearing the nightmares that were sure to come.

Brielle whispered her password to Florence and caught a glimpse of a pacing Draco in her living room. When Brielle emerged from the hall, Draco swept her up in a crushing embrace.

"I thought it was you. Gods, I thought it was you."

Brielle was surprised by his reaction. It seemed to cross the boundaries that had been silently, but firmly placed in the beginning of their relationship.

"I'm fine. I can't say the same for Katie. It was horrible. I've seen awful things, Dray, but nothing, nothing compared to seeing her-"

"Don't. I don't want to talk about it." Draco stated in a near whisper.

Brielle looked hard at Draco. The purple under his eyes seemed more prominent against his pale skin. He seemed weaker than usual, almost fragile. Brie could hardly believe something like this affected him so. I mean, Katie was a Gryffindor and Brielle wasn't even sure if he would react this way to a Slytherin being cursed.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Draco? I mean, I didn't expect this reaction…"

"I don't want to talk." He tugged Brie down the hallway and toward her room. "I need you. Please."

It was the please that reached Brielle's heart. It was said with such heartbreaking desperation, as if Draco's entire existence was bound to that one word and would be shattered by rejection. He needed her and quite frankly, after what she saw today, she needed him. She wanted to know that she had someone, wanted him to know he could be with her when he needed her. She was ready to indulge in her restrained desire.

Brielle let Draco take charge, let him lead her. It took all the strength she had to hold back and let him take her. She was like a wild cat, wanting to tear and nip and claw but she knew that wasn't what he needed, not tonight. He wanted to claim her, make her his own.

Draco and Brielle's interactions always took place in the small common room of her chambers. She had never taken him back to her bedroom, doubting her restraint if he were actually in her bed.

Draco began tugging at her clothing and Brielle returned the pulls on his clothing with some zest. She was eager to feel his warm flesh against hers. Brielle thought about the time she had compared his perfect porcelain beauty to that of a vampire but Draco was warm, so warm-hot to the touch.

She ran her hands up his arms and snagged her finger on a bracelet she had never noticed him wear before. However, the feel of his naked chest under her fingertips led her to complete distraction. They were now naked torso to torso and Brie could hardly contain herself. Her want was eclipsing her rationale.

She tugged at his belt releasing him from his last few confining garments. He returned the favor and pushed her toward the bed. They fell into the soft, white, cotton sheets, a tangle of limps and tongues. He took her, somewhat slowly at first, willing himself to last and savoring the feeling of being inside of her. Their movements became urgent, desperate for release. Draco could feel the tell-tale pressure building at the base of his spine. His thrusts became slightly erratic as he panted for Brielle to let go, to have her release. His whispered plea was all the permission she needed and soon Brielle and Draco were trembling, breathless jumbles.

Draco spent that night with Brielle, both of them waking the other out of sleep with soft kisses that turned hot and frenzied. And in the morning Brielle lay, watching Draco sleep. He looked so happy, so peaceful. She smiled as she watched him, allowing her eyes to drift shut and let sleep claim her once again.

The next time Brie awoke it was because Draco had left the bed. He was currently dressing, somewhat in a hurry.

"You don't even want to know what time it is," he told her. "I can't believe Granger didn't send the entire castle looking for you."

"They know I like to sleep in on the weekends…"

"Until 3 in the afternoon?"

Brielle shot up, "Fucking hell! Are you serious?"

She flung back the curtains in her room and relaxed as she saw it was another grey, rainy day.

"Whew…it's raining. Everyone will be lounging today, then."

"I don't fancy having my bits hexed off by your over-protective buffoons."

Brielle chuckled, "That would be the day Ron would come waltzing into my room. Harry maybe, but really only Hermione ever comes in unannounced. And that's usually because I leave the door open."

"Brazen. I would never sleep with a door open."

Brielle laughed again, "I already know what oogly-booglys are waiting to eat me in the dark. So what's the point? I like being able to hear the portrait door open. I don't like surprises."

Draco sat down, leaning on one arm across Brielle. "Thank you. For last night, well and this morning and probably this afternoon and-"

She placed a finger to his lips, "Shush. I follow you. You're very thankful, you love all my wonderful muscles and you can't wait to do it again."

He widened his grin as she spoke, "Spot on, doll."

He bent to kiss her, intending on a chaste, good-bye kiss but he should have known better. Brielle's mouth was one of the most intricate and wonderful parts of her anatomy. To say a chaste kiss was possible once those lips cast their spell, would be a lie.

Draco pulled back, cheeks slightly pink from his rising desire, lips glistening, and looked at Brielle.

"May as well stay until dinner."

...

Brielle kept a look-out as Draco left her room. She could hear the busy footfalls of Gryffindors around the corner but thankfully, this side of the hall was quiet. It led to Professor McGonagall's room so students often avoided passing her portrait door.

Brielle went to her room to dress and shower. She was tempted to sing in the shower but decided on humming instead. The tiled walls allowed her to hear herself perfectly and she didn't want to make her own ears bleed.

When she emerged for dinner she was still humming, trying not to re-live last night and today's festivities too much. She wanted to appear as though she were actually paying attention to what was going on around her.

As she walked into the common room, the smile was slapped from her face. Katie. Gods. In all the excitement of the last few hours she had forgotten about Katie. No one else in Gryffindor dormitory had and Brielle was ashamed of herself.

"There you are! I was about to come looking for you." Hermione said from the comfy chair nearest the fireplace.

"Sorry. I overslept and just spent the afternoon reading, trying to get ahead on my work," Brielle lied as she moved to sit in front of Hermione's chair, leaning her back on the edge, her shame only increasing at how easily she lied to her best friend.

"They moved Katie to St. Mungos this morning," Harry told her.

"Any word on her condition? On what the curse actually was?" Brielle asked.

"No, nothing new. It could be months before she recovers." Harry sat forward, leaning in towards Hermione, Brie and Ron.

"There was a necklace in Bourgin and Burkes the day Malfoy went in there. I know it was him."

"Oh Harry," Hermione began. "We don't know what we saw that day. Anyone could have bought that necklace. Besides Malfoy was in detention on Saturday, right Brie?"

Brielle nodded, not trusting her mind to form even the simplest, coherent response.

"Yeah, c'mon mate. My dad helped searched the Manor and they didn't find anything. Well, nothing too dark."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Harry. "They got rid of everything incriminating and Malfoy was buying some of it back, including that necklace!"

"Harry, that's ridiculous. Draco is sixteen years old. Volde-"

Ron sucked in a breath.

"_Voldemort_," Hermione said slowly and clearly, "wouldn't have time to bother with a boy, especially one as cowardly as he. Malfoy would probably take one look at his 'new master' and run for his life!"

Ron was smiling in agreement. "Seriously, Harry. It's Malfoy, the bouncing ferret? He's a bully, not a Death Eater."

Brielle listened, her stomach in knots. Not only had she just spent the last few hours indulging in her own selfish desire, forgetting about poor Katie, but now she was lying to her best friends, the _only_ true friends she ever had.

"Oh! Brie, I forgot to give you this. They came at breakfast this morning."

Brielle opened the envelope and found her invitation to Professor Slughorn's first official party of the year.

"Joy. I was hoping to avoid this."

"It shouldn't be too bad," offered Hermione. "At least we'll be together-"

Hermione caught herself at the last minute and looked over to find Ron suddenly very interested in a stray string sticking out on the common room couch.

"Well, I won't be going. I have my first lesson with Dumbledore."

"Oh! When did you find that out?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny delivered a note this afternoon. I meet him in his office at 8 next Friday."

"I wonder what you could possibly learn," Hermione began excitedly. "He may try to train you in more nonverbal spells or possibly teach you magic far beyond sixth year's level…"

Brielle vaguely listened as they attempted to guess what Dumbledore may want Harry to learn. Brielle decided that she would ask Malfoy the next time he came for a visit if he had anything to do with the cursed necklace. Her fluttering heart told her that she wasn't going to like the answer.

...

As time passed, Brielle began to worry that Draco was never coming to her room again. He seemed to be missing more class than usual and hardly ever made eye-contact with her. Brielle also began to worry that maybe Draco was only after one thing. It just didn't make sense though. Draco didn't beguile his way into Brielle's bed. She wanted him and they came together when it felt right, when they both knew they were needed by the other.

These thoughts and more of the like made for a preoccupied Brielle during the Gryffindor's latest practice. Brielle was thinking about the reasons why Draco would be avoiding her when her musings were interrupted by a stuttering, loud Ron.

They had all just turned a corner and Ron happened to immediately hone in on a seriously kissing Ginny and Dean.

Ron turned at least three shades of red before exploding.

"What do you think you are doing? In the middle of the hall? People are going to think you are some kind of-"

Ginny fired back, angry red spots forming on her cheeks, "What, Ronald? Some kind of what? I'm finished with you overreacting every time I kiss my BOYFRIEND! And that's the real problem isn't it? You've never even had anyone to snog!"

Ron began stuttering but Ginny cut him off.

"You need to get a life! Find someone willing to snog yo since all your friends have already had someone- Harry's and Cho, Hermione snogged Viktor, Brie-"

"You? You snogged Krum?" Ron's face was now a color of red that was not found in nature.

Hermione's face was almost comical. Her expression was caught between embarrassment and indignation as she struggled for a retort.

But Harry grabbed Ron and started pulling him down the hallway toward the dormitory. It was a good thing because Brielle thought Hermione's reply would put quite a rift in their group.

"Who does he think he is?" Hermione hissed to Brielle as they followed Ginny and Dean. "I think Ginny's right. He goes around getting all, all _angry_ because people kiss. People can't wait around forever for someone who only sees them as a friend, a sister, now can they?"

"Have you ever thought of telling Ron how you feel?"

"Don't be silly! What's to tell? That he is an insufferable prat?" Hermione snapped and whisked away to her dorm room.

Brielle asked Harry if this Ron/Hermione blowout was what he was talking about before and he distractedly answered yes. Since their friends had stormed to bed, calling it a rather early night, it was just Brie and Harry in the common room. So, she took the opportunity to interrogated him.

"You like Ginny."

Harry almost started out of his chair, "N-no. I just think it's, you know, better for Ron if Dean keeps his lips to himself."

Brie smiled wickedly, "Liar."

Harry narrowed his eyes and went back to polishing his broom, hoping Brielle would just leave it.

"She and Dean don't get along the best you know. It's either really, really good, like what we saw in the hallway, or really, really bad, like crying and fighting. They won't last past Christmas I wager."

Harry glanced at Brielle, "He makes her cry?"

"Yup. I don't know why. Some girls tend to get rather teary over boys, but she definitely cries over him. And you, Harry James, would never make her cry, would you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes again, before returning his attention to his broomstick. That was all the confirmation Brielle needed.

...

The match against Slytherin was quickly approaching and Ron had been treating Hermione with an icy indifference for days. On the morning of the match, as Brielle and Hermione sat at breakfast dressed head to toe in maroon and gold, Hermione's stern whisper caught Brielle's ear.

"That's cheating!" she hissed.

Ron looked around confused and saw Harry stashing a tiny bottle into his robes.

"Don't know what you're talking 'bout. Come one Ron, drink up. We need to get down to the pitch."

Ron smiled, shot Hermione a glare and downed his pumpkin juice. His color improved and he stood as if he were going off to be coronated King of England.

"I reckon I feel really good about this match today. Those Slytherins. Can't beat us."

And indeed they could not. Ron played brilliantly and while they were watching the match Brielle told Hermione that Harry only pretended to dump the potion.

"My eyes and ears are ten times faster than any of yours. If Harry really wanted to cheat, he would have had me do it."

Hermione was relieved and began to relax as Brie reminded her of her special help she gave Ron at try-outs. Hermione's mood had lifted considerably only to plummet to a depth lower than she had ever known when she entered the common room to find Lavender and Ron nearly disrobing each other in the midst of the celebration.

Hermione ran from the room and Brielle decided to give her a few minutes before following. She found Hermione in an empty classroom, a beautiful set of yellow canaries singing in perfect tune flying about her head.

"Hermione, she is a troll compared to you. You know that, right?"

Hermione sniffed, "Thanks. I just-why her? Why the pretty, popular girl? Someone I will never be."

Brielle laughed softly, "Gods I hope not! I can barely stomach breakfast when Lav-Lav and Parv-Parv's squeaky little voices pierce my eardrums. I really don't care who Alexander Cornish was snogging in the corridor last night. Unless it was Voldemort because then that would be useful information."

Hermione, despite her tears, laughed at Brielle's joke. "Boys are incredibly pathetic."

Brielle smiled slowly and a little sadly as she thought about her own boy troubles. "That they are, 'Mione."

She turned her head as she heard Harry's soft footfalls approaching the classroom. "I'll let Boy Wonder have his go at cheering you up."

Brielle hugged Hermione and gave Harry a brief smile before she headed to her dorm. Harry was sweet and probably just the one Hermione needed at the moment. Ron was such a dolt sometimes-and clearly Lavender was too since she was willing to let herself be used.

Brie hitched a breath at her last thought, remembering that she hadn't seen Draco since their one and only night together. _So who's the dolt now, Brielle?_ she thought as entered her empty bedroom.

Brielle changed quickly and tucked into bed. She was tired of thinking about Draco, of analyzing his behavior like an obsessive teenager experiencing her first crush.

_It's over, _Brielle thought_. It's over and I will be all the better for it. No more lying to my friends, no more secrets, no more analyzing, no more Draco Malfoy. _

As Brielle's mind fell to the barrage of sleep, Draco's face swam into focus and she knew, above all, that forgetting about Draco was the greatest lie of them all.

...

_Good chapter? Not too racy I hope ;) And don't worry, this is not the end of the Brielle and Draco action!_ -x


	5. Chapter 5: Claimed by Shadow

Brielle wasn't sure how Harry had survived all of Ron and Hermione's spats over the years. It had been weeks since Ron and Lavender, much to everyone's dismay, started snogging one another senseless in every room of the castle, most often in the common room. Hermione began spending all of her time in the library since the temperature in the room chilled by at least twenty degrees whenever she came upon the writhing creature that was comprised of Ron and Lav-Lv. It was a complete nightmare.

And Brielle had her hands full since the vampire activity in Scotland was on the rise. She went out nearly every night meeting other slayers who had been recently posted to some of the larger cities and towns. And not only were vampires cropping up in mass numbers but the uglies of the magical world were growing as well. Dementors were now breeding at an alarming rate since fear was so ready of an aphrodisiac. Bugbears (little blood-sucking creatures that Brielle had never heard of) and Ghouls were popping up. More blood suckers and flesh eaters, truly what the world needed.

Brielle had recently had her first encounter with a real Dementor. The severity with which it affected her nearly got her killed. One of the younger slayers, with far less life-experience under her belt, managed to get Brie away from the creature. The following day, Harry woke with a start as a wide-eyed Brielle prodded him awake at an ungodly hour. She made him get up, get dressed and tell her everything about his experiences with Dementors. For the next two weeks, Brie and Harry practiced the Patronus Charm until Brielle felt she had a stockpile of good memories to pull on in a dire situation. Harry explained that confidence in your ability to pull a memory and cast the charm was the key to proficiency.

Brielle thought nothing of her extra time spent with Harry but to many others it did not go unnoticed. Soon rumors began cropping up like bubotuber plants. Harry's fan girls were none-too-happy that their hero was "taken," even by a member of his inner circle. It was on the third day of a freshly dodged hex that Brielle asked the queens of gossip why everyone seemed to hate her.

"Oh, not everyone," Lavender said, smiling slowly. "Just the girls."

Brielle raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you and Harry are shagging like rabbits," Parvarti said giggling.

Brielle knew she looked like a gaping fish but couldn't mask her reaction.

"What? We most certainly are not! Gods, we are friends. Can't anyone be _just _friends in this school?"

Lavender looked slightly crestfallen. "Are you sure you aren't, you know, because he does spend an awful lot of time in your room-your private room?"

Brielle bristled, her nostrils flaring slightly, "If I find out that the two of you had anything to do with these rumors…"

"Oh no! We would never do something like that Brie! Honest!" Parvarti squealed.

Brielle turned her attention to Lavender waiting for a response.

"Honest, Brie," Lavender began in a saccharine sweet tone, "We would never tell lies."

"Hey Brie, how's it going?" interrupted Ron.

Brielle turned to Ron and smiled, "Oh just dandy. This morning has been most informative."

She shot Parvati and Lavender a glare before she stomped out of the common room. She was going to kill them. Simple stake through the heart, maybe a little holy water or decapitation for good measure because those two witches were more dangerous than a vampire.

"Brie! Hey!"

Brielle nearly ran from the sound of Harry's voice, afraid he would see the anger steaming from the top of her head. But she figured she should at least tell him what was going on.

"Whoa, what's with the look?" Harry asked, reading Brielle like a book.

"I just learned something very interesting this morning. Know why I have been dodging trip jinxes the past few days?"

"I hadn't really noticed-"

"Oh, well, that's because the jinxers are all sneaky little members of your damn fan club. Apparently, you and I are shagging."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks causing a first hear to nearly fall over when he ran into him.

"You are kidding me. Why the hell would people think that?"

"Because Ron's girlfriend and her little crony are trolls. And I am going to kill them. With a stake, or a sword, or their own wands, or-"

Harry laughed at Brielle, "So they must have noticed me frequenting your room. I knew we should have practiced at the quidditch pitch."

"It's, like, snowing. And you and Ron and Hermione used to come by all the time last year. Or just you or just Ron or just Hermione and none of us were shagging then!"

"Ahh, but as you have pointed out the culprits jinxing you are members of my 'fan club.' I was significantly less desirable last year," Harry said still grinning.

Brielle continued to scowl all the way to the Great Hall despite Harry's attempts at cheering her up. After all, he had been the subject of rumors since _before_ he set foot in Hogwarts. Brielle was angry not only because the little twits were spreading rumors but because that would explain why Draco was being a gigantic horse's arse.

Brielle had not seen him since they had spent the night together. It wasn't unusual for Draco to stay away for a week but Brielle couldn't remember a time when more than a week and a half went by without him visiting her. She did some mental calculations and figured that the rumors probably started in early/mid November when she started bugging Harry about Dementors, and that would have been two weeks after she slept with Draco. And now, it was December, almost five weeks and no Draco.

His interaction with Brielle and her friends had been minimal. On the days when he was in class he seemed distracted and hardly took the time to poke fun at Harry or Ron, even when they gave him good reason too. Yesterday they were supposed to be charming their eyebrows different colors and Ron managed to charm his completely off. If that wasn't an open invitation, Brie didn't know what was.

_And maybe that is for the best_ Brielle thought. She hated hiding her feelings about Draco and feeling guilty because Harry was so convinced that he was up to something. If he knew how close Brie and Draco were, he would be irate. She briefly wondered if Harry were Slytherin enough to use her to extract information from Draco. She doubted it but often thought about it herself. If, and in her mind it was a BIG if, Draco were up to something, could she wheedle anything out of him? She wasn't confident she could.

…

It had been another long week when Harry and Brielle joined Hermione in the library, all three of them tired of walking in on Lavender attached to Ron's face. Brielle was ranting as she and Harry trudged to the library.

"You know, perhaps it's best the thing between Hermione and Ron never came to fruit. Lav-Lav's face seems to be covered in a permanent sheen of spit. It's disgusting. They look like a pair of octopi-I have no idea where one starts and the other ends! Are all sex-depraved, sixteen-year-old boys the same once they get some action?"

"Don't look at me! Even if I did have a girlfriend, I wouldn't be mauling her in public every chance I got. Hey-you should know since we were shagging and all," Harry said, bemused.

Brielle smacked his shoulder, "Yes, _were_. A few well-placed truths and the rumors stop."

"Truths?" Harry questioned, barely suppressing a grin. "You mean, like the truth that Lavender has Ron under a love potion? Or that Parvarti is scheming to take him away from her and share him with her sister?

Brielle's wicked smiled held no sympathy for the current rumor victims. A few chats with Daphne and Tracey and the rumor mill was once again spinning and it was spinning far from Brielle so she was satisfied.

"Anyway, back to my original question. Are you a little deviant, Harry Potter? Because I think you would be if it involved a certain female Weasley…"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Mmm. What was my prediction? Broken up by Christmas? I still have a little while left. Anyway, once the two of you do hook-up-"

"We won't."

Brielle continued, "You need to be sure to make-out in front of Ron every chance you get. He deserves to be punished for sticking with that little bint."

Harry and Brielle changed topics as they plopped next to Hermione. They spent the next hour in blissful silence, working on their homework.

Suddenly, Brielle stopped writing and quirked her head to the side. She furrowed her brows and Harry tried to ask what was up.

"Shh!" Brielle hissed.

Hermione and Harry were both watching her now wondering what she was listening to.

"That little slut!"

Harry raised his eyebrows, suppressing a smile. "Thought you didn't like to gossip?"

"It's about you, you shit." Brielle shot back, watching the smile slip from Harry's face.

"What?" He snapped with indignation.

"Romilda Vane is intending to give you a love potion in the form of some cauldron cakes. She thinks your eyes are 'smoldering,' your hair is 'sexy,' your tush 'perfection,' and she intends to find out exactly how much heat you are packing in those 'delicious muggle jeans.'

Harry's face was now the shade of Ron's hair. He dropped his head with a thunk on the desk and Hermione chimed in citing that she had heard Romilda talking about slipping Harry a love potion in the bathroom yesterday.

"Love potions are serious, Harry. You need to be really careful."

"I am going to have to take to drinking from a flask like Mad-Eye, aren't I?" He mumbled into the table.

Harry had enough to worry about let alone his giggling fan club if they turned a bit too obsessive. Brielle had seen enough B-List stalker films to know how they always ended.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Oh, no where in particular…" Brielle trailed off as she walked toward Romilda and her friends.

Romilda stiffened as Brie approached. The little twit crossed her arms and planted a smirk on her face that rivaled Draco's.

"Can I help you, freak?"

Brielle smiled sarcastically at Romilda and with a twitch of her hand summoned the love potion out of Romilda's bag.

"Hey! That's private property! You can't just-"

Brielle crushed the little bottle with one hand, the glass breaking into nearly microscopic pieces.

"Your horrid little head will be next if you don't leave Harry alone."

Romilda was now standing, her breaths coming rapidly as she moved into Brielle's personal space.

"You are going to regret that, freak. You're just jealous because Harry doesn't want you. No one in this school wants you troll!"

Brielle laughed, knowing Romilda was lying. Brielle had many offers but always turned them down. Now, of course, Romilda had no idea why Brie would be do that, but then again no one knew why Brielle had limited interest in the population of Hogwart's boys; no one except a certain Slytherin, platinum-haired horse's ass.

Of course Brielle and Romilda were making far too much noise and it was only a matter of a minute or two before Madam Pintz swooped in demanding to know why they were disturbing the peace of her library.

Romilda was quick to point out the mess on the floor, naming Brielle as the culprit. Her dark eyes lit with a dancing mirth of satisfaction.

"Deplorable! If one drop of that spilled onto a book-" hissed Madam Pince.

"It didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Brielle began.

"And destruction of another student's property warrants at least one night of detention. I will be speaking to your head of house immediately. In the mean time, I suggest you find somewhere else to study."

Brielle knew she was defeated and went back to gather her things. She didn't so much as glance at Romilda, afraid if she saw the smug grin planted on the dark-haired girl's face she would end up expelled. Harry and Hermione tried to come along but she told them to stay and finish their homework. She didn't want Hermione to leave her sanctuary and be walk in on Ron and his vacuum-mouthed girlfriend.

"Oh, I need to put this back. The last thing I want to do is incite more Pince –rage."

"I can do it for you," Hermione said.

"It's okay. It's on the way out. And nowhere near Vane's table."

Brielle quickly twisted her way through the shelves to the books in the back of the library. She heard someone hiss her name as she placed the book back on the shelf. She turned and before she knew it she was once again in one of Hogwart's hidden alcoves.

This one seemed less old than the one she found herself in during fifth year and a lot bigger. There were two lamps on the wall that Draco immediately lit and an old wooden desk and chair sitting in the corner with a stack of leather bound books splayed out on the table. Brielle would have thought the room had seen recent use if it weren't for the cobwebs clinging to everything, including her hair.

"Ugh, I hate cobwebs. At least have the decency to yank me into a room that isn't filled with spiders."

Draco ignored her comment and approached her with an almost feral look in his eyes. He slowly wrapped his hands around her upper arms and said, "Exactly what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Brielle stared defiantly back at Draco, not moving a muscle. He wasn't going to intimidate her. She could send him sprawling if she chose to.

"I can assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about." The coldness in her tone surprised and pleased her.

Draco pushed her back into the wall nearly snarling with impatience.

"I will not share you with Potter," he spit. "For fuck's sake Brielle! Of all people, Potter?"

"Malfoy, I don't know what you are talking about! Harry and I have been friends since I came here." She smacked his hands away from her arms and solidly pushed him a foot away. It had been so long since he was close to her, since she could smell the citrus scent of his hair; see the dark flecks of blue in his grey eyes. His proximity was having the wrong effect on her. Instead of intimidating her, it was turning her on.

"So it's back to Malfoy. Funny, you would think since we've _fucked_ we could at least be on a first name basis."

Brielle narrowed her eyes and pushed her finger into Draco's chest. "Funny you should mention our little tryst since you have completely forgotten about my existence since it happened. You don't look at me, speak to me, hell you don't even goad me _or_ my friends! And what? So now you're jealous? Decided to claim me? Fuck. You. _Malfoy_."

Draco didn't even flinch at her words. Instead he batted away her accusing finger and once again invaded her space. His next words were said with such evenness that Brielle sounded like a screeching banshee.

"So is famous Potter better than me? Do you spend your weekends locked together in Gryffindor tower, rolling in his cotton sheets?"

Brielle looked hard at Draco. She realized that despite his initial ferocity, he looked miserable. His face was almost an ashen color and his eyes no longer held their feral glare. His body was still stiff, and his mouth was drawn in a cold, tight-lipped line.

For reasons Brielle would never be able to rationalize, she wanted to see the fight back in his eyes; that initial anger he flashed when he pulled her into this dingy room. She wanted to the confident boy she fell for, not this jealous, pathetic creature in front of her.

"And if I say, yes? What are _you_ going to do about it? What are _you_ going to do if I am fucking Harry Potter?" Brielle said this slowly, a smug, almost mean smile spreading across her face.

Her words had just the effect she hoped for. Draco flew at her, pinning her to the wall with genuine force this time. He grabbed her hair forcing her head back to look him directly in the eyes. And this time, his eyes were dark with lust. He had every intention of showing her what he was going to do.

"I am going to make you forget his name, his face. Fuck you until my face is the only one you see. My name is the only one issuing from your lips."

With his statement, he pressed his mouth firmly to Brielle's roughly injecting his tongue. It wasn't a time to play, for tenderness or compassion. It was a time to claim what was his. And Brielle relished in it. She knew she shouldn't be so weak, so submissive, but after spending the last month hunting monsters and being the killer, she wanted to feel female, to feel desired, to be objectified, to be needed, to satisfy someone's hunger.

It was a constant mental battle for Brie, whether or not to be submissive. Women had been fighting for centuries to be a man's equal but there was something to being submissive sexually-not always but sometimes. And sometimes a man's ego needed that play, that boost. If Brie could put some of the fire back into Draco's eyes by playing the weak girl, she would do that. She could wallow about her choice at another time. Another time when Draco's hands weren't currently yanking at her underwear.

She had been lost in his kisses, the brutality of his tongue and hadn't felt his hands slide from her hair to her panties. Brielle pushed Draco back and motioned towards his pants while she yanked hers off. He unbuckled his belt and opened his trousers before reclaiming her mouth by pulling on her lower lip with his teeth.

He pulled away and lifted Brielle up, depositing her on the old desk. He only had to bend a fraction of an inch before he was inside of her, her legs still wrapped around his hips. Draco leaned forward, fisting his hands in her once again, forcing her neck to be bared to him as he found the perfect thrusting angle.

He took her quickly and roughly. And Draco's name was tumbling from Brielle's quivering lips in minutes. He held on, determined to make her feel his dominance, his strength. When he finally came, it was controlled and long. His body trembled and he buried his face in Brielle's neck, biting down just enough to mark her and mask his own cry of pleasure.

Draco eventually pulled from Brielle and quickly did up his pants. Brielle cast a quick cleaning spill on herself since she had absolutely no idea where her underwear got to and she didn't want them back after they spent time on _this_ floor.

"That will give you something to think about in Potions this afternoon," she said with a naughty grin. "It may even tempt you to start coming 'round more often."

Brielle's voice was teasing but her eyes held a seriousness that did not escape Draco's notice. However it was she that continued.

"I don't have anyone else," she said softly. "My nights are spent patrolling, my days fighting fatigue and catching up on lessons. About a month ago, I ran into a Dementor and it nearly killed me. It made me realize I am not exactly invincible, so I went to Harry for help. That's when the rumors started."

Brielle finally turned her gaze to Draco's face, trying to read his thoughts. His mask was up, of course, and Brielle found herself continuing, wanting him to have some peace at least in regards to her.

"You give me what I need, all I can handle actually. But I can't have you sulking in a corner thinking I am banging every other bloke in the school, or believing the rumors that I am."

Draco's mask cracked as the corners of his mouth turned ever-so-slightly downward. It was nearly a full minute that he contemplated Brielle's words. "I know," he began, "but I meant what I said. The thought of you and Potter-the thought of you with anyone…" Draco trailed off but locked eyes with Brielle as he continued, "I have no right to drag you into the shadows. You deserve someone who can take you into the light, properly claim you. I cannot-I will not endanger you."

A cool drip of fear slid down Brielle's spine as she began to realize that Draco was in trouble-real trouble. The last thing she wanted to do was pressure him, question him and end up pushing him away. So she threw him a life-raft, wanting him to know that he could cling to her, that she would keep him afloat.

"I'm not exactly an innocent dweller of the light, am I? You can't frighten me away, Draco. I will be whatever you need."

Draco embraced Brielle before bending to kiss her, putting his thanks into his simple, soft kiss.

"Be careful. The danger outside of these walls, you can't begin to know."

And with his warning, he swept out of the door, robes billowing ala Professor Snape. Brielle followed and breathed a sigh of relief that this particular alcove was in the most boring section of the library.

…

"You better find a date for the party," Hermione solemnly reminded Harry as they passed a group of girls giggling with their googly-eyes trained in Harry's direction.

"What ever happened to going solo? Isn't that cool for a bloke to do?"

Brielle snorted, "No. The exception is girls proving that they don't need a lumbering ox to keep them company. Sorry, for a dude solo means, at least to the world, that he can't find even the most desperate of slags to accompany him. Tragic in regards to one's reputation."

"I don't care about my reputation."

"Even if it is that you are currently shagging Heather, Susan, Georgiana-"

"Oh shut it. And who are you going with? And why are blokes too afraid to ask you themselves. I've had at least four this morning ask ME whether you had a date or not."

"Did you tell them yes? Please say you did…"

"Who are you going with?"

"Well, no one, but if they all think that I have a date it will keep them from asking."

Harry sighed, "Why is this all so complicated? Last year people looked at me like I had three heads and this year I feel like, like Viktor Krum!"

Hermione chuckled, "Haven't you looked in the mirror lately Harry? You are officially shag-able."

Brielle laughed along with Hermione as Harry gaped at her.

"Oh come on. Honestly I think you AND Ron forget that I am a girl and am able to discern attractive from unattractive."

"It's not that-I just didn't think you would notice something like that about me. I mean you are Hermione, my best friend."

"Yes, Harry, but that doesn't mean I hadn't noticed a change in you. Brie, help me out."

"I thought Harry was shagable the second I met him."

Brielle and Hermione struggled to keep a straight face as Harry's cheeks turned pink.

"You two are ridiculously unhelpful."

"Why don't you go together? Unless of course you don't trust Brie not to slip you some love potion…"

Hermione's sentence trailed off as she smirked at Harry.

"That's brilliant! I should have thought of that days ago!"

Brielle agreed, "Perfect. Now neither of us has to worry about skirting doe-eyed dates all night."

"Lucky. You two best act as guards to keep my date's hands to himself."

Harry said, "I don't want to know anything. I know why you're doing it and I wish I didn't. Ignorance is bliss when it comes to matters of the heart when it involves your stubborn best friends."

Hermione huffed, "I am free to be escorted by anyone I like. Even if they have the manners of a troll."

"It's a complete shame he is a pig since as long as he isn't moving or speaking he is totally hot. Those blonde curls are gorgeous" Brielle stated.

Hermione sighed, "You and your attraction to hair. Anyway, he is atrocious. And that makes him the perfect date" she finished slyly.

Brielle and Harry both shook their heads. Brielle long ago employed Harry's tactic of completely staying out of the business of Hermione and Ron. And she felt certain that Harry would like to remain blissfully ignorant about her love-life as well. Very certain.

…

Brielle had spent a few nights browsing dress robe catalogues trying to find something appropriately stunning. She missed dressing up. She was surprised Hogwarts never had school dances or some other form of social interaction that required looking nice but she supposed it help to keep a balance in the school. Some students couldn't afford new fancy clothes for every event. Uniforms kept thing similar, kept students equal.

The dress she finally decided on was black with dark gray, silk trim. It was strapless and cut modestly across the front but dipped very low in the back. Clusters of tiny silver circles dotted across the dress increasing in number as they neared the bottom. It was if she were a piece of the night sky when she moved or a shadow drinking in a thousand fairy lights.

Harry was waiting for Brielle in the common room. She wanted everyone to see her fantastic find before they went to the party. She wore her hair in a perfectly swept back bun with a row of silver and black stars surrounding the roll of hair.

Harry actually gaped a bit when he saw her.

"You look…"

"I know," Brielle cut him off, smirking.

"And I return your sentiment," she said as she looked at Harry standing rather confidently in his black dress robes, his hair a styled mess. Brielle had long-ago shown him how to work with his crazy locks rather than against them. He didn't often put much thought into his appearance, but when he did, he looked beautiful-like an earth born god, the complete opposite of Brielle's divinely beautiful Draco. And in the instant she took Harry's arm she felt a deep pang of sadness that she would never get to do this with Draco. Never get to walk into a room and turn heads because they were so perfect together.

Ron came over to tell Harry and Brielle to have a good time at the exact moment Hermione met Cormac at the door. Harry and Brielle hurried away and practically pushed them out to escape anything that might fly from Ron's mouth-or worse, his wand.

Hermione looked completely satisfied with herself as well as stunning in her deep crimson dress, her chestnut curls arranged perfectly on top of her head. Harry had just enough time to tell her she looked lovely before Cormac began bothering him about quidditch.

The foursome arrived at the party and Harry was immediately taken away to be paraded around the room by Slughorn. Brielle took a drink from one of the trays and blinked with surprise, "Neville? What on earth are you doing?"

"Professor Slughorn seemed to be a bit short-handed and asked if I wouldn't mind helping out a bit. I don't really mind," he offered with a genuine smile.

Brielle's features furrowed as her temper flared. Kids would be kids and decide who was popular and who was not but for a teacher to do it, that was just wrong. And Neville deserved to among the party goers not subjected to servitude.

Brielle nearly had her mind set to give the Professor a telling off, detention or not, when something raised the hairs on her neck. There, directly in front of Harry, was a vampire. Brielle stood gape-mouthed staring at the creature, watching it leer at all the pretty necks in the room. Before anyone knew what happened she had broken a chair leg and had the vampire pinned, a millimeter away from being staked.

"What the devil are you doing, girl?" shouted the ugly bearded man next to the soon to be pile of ashes. He moved to pull Brielle away from the vampire but found she wouldn't budge.

"Would you mind telling me, SIR, why you brought this thing to a SNACK bar?"

"Dear girl! Sanguini would never harm a living creature. I have him trained-"

"Trained? Trained?" Brielle cried with indignation. "You can't train a souless creature! The only thing he is trained to do is kill. To eat the very people in this room!"

At the sound of Brie's shouting, many of the party guests began to stare. Professor Slughorn stepped between Brielle and Sanguini and attempted to pacify her by explaining the bearded guy's experiment.

Brielle's muscles relaxed a fraction as she realized the entire room was staring. She considered herself an open-minded person but this, this was surely insanity! As she relaxed her stance and pulled the stake away from the vampire's heart, she looked into the creature's eyes. What she saw surprised her. Instead of a pit of nothingness it was as if she was looking into a tunnel and could see, however small, a glimmer of light at the end. Brielle's features were twisted into confusion as she noticed the creature regarded her with amusement rather than threat. Brielle continued to back away, saying, "Just keep it away from me. I won't show restraint next time."

Brielle walked across the room contemplating what she just witnessed in the vampire's gaze. She would be sure to write to the Council first thing in the morning to see if they knew anything about vampires being reformed by magic. She walked to Hermione as Slughorn started the music up again redirecting the energy of the room.

"Do you really think it is okay?"

"I don't know. It was so strange. It's like it has a spark of…warmth in its eyes. I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh gods, here he comes again!"

Hermione ducked around a decoration as Cormac approached. Brielle chuckled and made an escape as well with the intention of rescuing Harry from Slughorn.

Instead, she came upon the second disturbance of the night. Filch currently had one Draco Malfoy by the collar of his jacket. _Big mistake_ Brielle thought. Common folks do not get the privilege of touching a Malfoy's clothes let alone rough-handling them.

Brielle watched the scene unfold. She believed Draco's story about gate-crashing as much as she believed Luna Lovegood's tales of crumple-horned snorkacks. She hoped that he hadn't been on his way to see her, although she had told him she was going to the party. He didn't particularly like the idea of her going with Harry but decided it was better than someone who actually wanted to date Brielle.

As Professor Snape none too gently ushered Draco out of the door, Brielle wondered how she could follow without being seen. She decided to duck behind one of the many luxuriously decorated Christmas trees and disillusion herself. By the time she cast the spell and made it out of the room, Harry had long since donned his cloak and had been listening to all of Draco and Snape's exchange.

Brielle nearly tripped over Harry stopping just a few inches beside him when she smelled his cologne. She listened intently and the growing fear of just what the conversation was about unnerved her. She knew she had to talk to Draco.

Harry had been so engrossed in the conversation he had not noticed Brielle slip up beside him. She counted on that as she made her way down the hall, slowly, not wanting to get Draco in anymore trouble. She followed him all the way to the dungeons and slipped in behind him before the Slytherin portrait door slammed shut.

Brielle remembered the layout of the room from her study sessions with Daphne and Tracey. The elaborateness still surprised her and she preferred Gryffindor's homey feel to the poshness of Slytherin.

"Draco! Where have you been?" Pansy's voice made Brielle bristle.

_This could be interesting_ Brielle thought.

But Pansy did not move from her reclined position on the couch.

"It really isn't your business what I do, is it?" Draco practically snarled at the dark-haired girl.

Theo Nott looked up at the exchange, "Well you haven't exactly been around much lately." Theo smirked before adding, "I guess that is the life of someone as…important...as you Malfoy."

Terry said the word "important" as if it were a joke.

Draco looked for a long minute at Theo, daring him to continue. Either Theo didn't have the balls or Draco looked particularly pissed because Nott kept quiet.

Draco continued to his room, followed closely by Brielle.

She was now beginning to doubt herself. She had no idea what she was doing here. Merlin, she looked like a stalker! And what exactly was she going to say to him? Ask him how his night was? Ask why the hell Snape was trying to steal his thunder-whatever that meant. Brielle started to turn around, to leave when Draco spoke up nearly causing her heart to stop.

"I know you followed me."

Brielle un-enchanted herself and looked at Draco with guilty eyes.

"Caught me."

"So one of the saviors of the universe is so adept at being sneaky she forgets to cast a silencing spell on her rustling dress and clacking shoes? I feel so safe."

Brielle pursed her lips and felt her cheeks color at his sarcastic tone.

Draco continued, "Oh, come on. Get in here before someone else comes around to annoy me."

Brielle followed Draco into his room. As it turns out, the Slytherin accommodations were a bit less lacking in privacy than the Gryffindor's. Instead of the boys' beds being laid out in a circle like in Harry's dorm, each Slytherin boy had a bedroom of his own. The rooms were all connected by a small common room that looked as if it were used as a laundry hamper. Bits of Quidditch gear lay scattered about on the couches along with black cloaks, white undershirts and a few other garments Brielle wished she had not saw.

Draco's room was the complete opposite of the messy common area. Not a stitch of clothing was lying about and Draco's personnel effects were all neatly placed. The room was just large enough to house a bed, a nightstand, dresser and writing desk. There was a door beside the dresser that Brielle suspected lead to a closet.

"Wow, this is nice. I could have roomed with other girls if I had this option."

"Should have been in Slytherin."

Brielle scoffed, "Dirty blood, remember?"

Draco took off his jacket and walked to the door next to the dresser. It was a closet and a rather large one. Brielle was quick to nose in his clothes admiring all the fine garments and chuckling a little at the many pairs of shoes neatly aligned along the bottom.

"You would be known as a 'metro-sexual' in my world."

"That sounds horrid," Draco said as he sat down on his bed. "It sounds like some sort of muggle disease."

Brielle laughed, "No, no. It just means that you like to look good and know about fashion. You take time with your appearance."

"A Malfoy must always look their best. Always impeccable."

Brielle began to relax as she sensed a sort of tiredness from Draco rather than animosity. "Yes, most of you pureblooded males fit the metro-sexual definition. Well, except Crabbe and Goyle. I think perhaps their bloodlines ran a bit _too _close. They fit the inbred description. They don't happen to have cross-eyes or extra toes do they?"

Draco ignored Brie's joke and said, "It seems silly doesn't it? Breeding with family relations just to keep the blood line PURE."

Instead of the usual hint of pride in Draco's voice, he said the word "pure" as though it were disdainful.

"Alright, imposter. Where is the real Draco Malfoy?" Brielle half-joked.

Draco flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I don't know. If I were him though I would have fled a long time ago. Gone to a place where no one knew his name or face and started all over again."

Brielle sat down next to Draco and gently ran her finger over his perfectly manicured hands, tracing the outline of each finger and nail.

"You sound like an old soul instead of a boy-young man- of sixteen."

"You always sound like an old lady. Is that what happens when you've seen the face of evil?"

"I take offense. I sound young and vibrant, maybe a little squeaky on occasion…"

Draco smiled. He loved that she could always make him smile, make him forget about his task.

Brielle moved to prop her head up on her elbow so she could stretch out next to Draco and look at his face. What she saw worried her and for the first time she voiced that worry.

"If you _were_ in trouble, you know hypothetically speaking, like we talked about last summer, you would tell me…or someone, anyone, right? You wouldn't do anything…stupid?" Brielle searched for a word and couldn't find any better suited than stupid. Because getting involved with the death eaters would be stupid.

Draco reached up and placed his palms into his eyes, sighing.

"Stupid can be widely interpreted."

Draco looked at Brie and reached up to touch her jaw.

"You look like a goddess. Stunning choice of dress."

Brielle smiled, "You are an expert subject changer…but I will allow it. This dress is too exquisite to not end up on a gentleman's floor."

Draco sat up and kissed her. This kiss was the polar opposite of the one in the alcove in the library. It was tender and sweet and submissive. He let Brielle lead the way until his impatience became unbearable. They both stood and Draco removed her gown, eyeing it for a moment as it lay crumpled on his floor.

...

_Sorry it took so long to update, but no worries...I will finish the story. Thanks for the reviews...I really appreciate the feedback!_


End file.
